Silent Love
by Jazz777
Summary: What happens when Haruka notices a stranger by the pool? What makes this stranger so fascinating? The water calls to him, and yet this one person may draw him in even more. And when Rin eventually finds out about Haruka's new interest, how will he react?
1. Stranger in the Distance

**Hey everyone! This story is set after the final episode of Free!... I do not own Free! or any of the characters (unfortunately) besides my own made up ones :) **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"But he's always <em>so<em> silent!" The girl had long, curly hair and munched on her chips loudly.

"Yeah, but I think that's kind of, like, cool…" another girl with long black hair blushed slightly.

"You have the strangest taste in guys!" The first girl shook her head.

"No, no! I agree! He's really cool! He's so mysterious…" A third girl popped up between them, opening her lunch.

"So are you gonna do it then?" The first girl had finished her chips and crumpled the bag. The second nodded.

"Yes!"

* * *

><p>Haruka walked slowly to lunch. Makoto and Nagisa led in front of him and chatted cheerfully about the events of the day. All Haruka could think about was getting to the end of classes and diving into that beautiful water. It was a fairly hot day, but a breeze cooled the back of his neck. He glanced at other students as he passed by. The guys were all laughing with each other and the girls chattered loudly. <em>Girls, <em>he thought, _they're always so loud. Why do they talk so much? _

"Um, excuse me, Haruka senpai," a young girl with long black hair blocked his path. Makoto and Nagisa continued walking, unaware of the barrier in front of him.

"Yes?" He looked at her with his stunning sapphire eyes, curious as to why this stranger of a girl had approached him.

"Um, well," she fidgeted and a light blushed tinged her cheeks, "I was wondering if… if you would go out with me."

Haruka looked at her, face emotionless. Inside, he was quite surprised. _"Go out"?_ He barely understood interacting with other people, but going on dates? That was not in his scope of capabilities. His silence made the girl fidget even more.

"Senpai?" She looked at him with bright, round eyes. Haruka never liked seeing girls upset, but he didn't know what else to say.

"Sorry…" He looked down at the ground and then pushed past her, speeding up to reach where Makoto and Nagisa had finally stopped.

"What was that about Haru-chan?" Nagisa's bubbly voice reached him through a haze of thought.

"She asked me out," Haruka replied monotone, mind still wondering how on earth a girl he didn't even know could… 'like' him.

"She asked you out!?" Makoto looked at him incredulously. Haruka nodded. "Hm, well what'd you say?" Makoto and Nagisa continued walking.

"I said 'sorry'," Haruka sighed, still not finding the answer to his confusion. Makoto and Nagisa looked at him and smiled.

"Don't worry about it Haru," Makoto put a hand on his shoulder as they reached the roof, "I'm sure she won't be upset for long." Haruka remained silent.

"Yeah! Oh!" Nagisa stuck out a hand, "Rei! Rei-chan!" He called out to their blue-haired friend who had just opened the door to the roof.

"Hello," Rei nodded to all of them.

"Rei-chan! Haru-chan just got asked out!"

"Really?!" Rei looked as shocked as Haruka had felt.

"Yeah!" Nagisa continued chattering happily about how interesting it would be to see Haruka dating someone. Haruka stood and went to the railing at the edge of the roof. _What does a date even mean?_ He let his thoughts drift. No use worrying about something he had yet to understand. He leaned against the railing and gazed over at the pool. That beautiful, shining water that called so relentlessly to him.

He wanted that water. His hands and feet itched to touch it. He needed to reach his love. As his eyes swept along the clean lines of the pool, he noticed something. Kneeling at the edge was a figure. Squinting his eyes, Haruka leaned forward, trying to see who would visit the pool during their lunch time. After a few moments, the figure stood, and left, trailing long, glowing hair behind them. _A girl. _Haruka watched her go, wondering why she had been at the pool. _Who was that?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this! I'm going to try to keep the chapters as short as possible (with a few longer ones thrown in)... but please let me know how I'm doing!<strong>

**Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it :) **


	2. Curiosity

**Hey everyone! Welcome to chapter 2! Just so you guys know: this is going to be mostly HaruxOC (though I haven't really finalized all of the details/ending yet)... some drama surrounding Rin is sure to come though (so if you like him, don't worry! He'll be included eventually!) **

**Hope that clears things up! Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Ah Haru-chan! There you are!" Nagisa bounced up to him and patted him on the shoulder, followed by Rei. "Ready to go eat?" He grinned widely and Haruka nodded.<p>

"Haru! Nagisa! Rei!" Makoto waved to them as they entered the rooftop space.

"Oooh Mako-chan! What do you have for lunch?" Nagisa settled down next to his tall, broad-shouldered friend.

"Hmm.. oh a good-looking bento!" Makoto smiled at Nagisa's jealous face, but followed Haruka with his eyes as he stood up and walked to the edge of the roof, leaning on the railing lightly.

Haruka stared at the open landscape. Yesterday's swim practice had given him no further clues as to who that stranger had been. But the water had been amazing. He'd relished the feel of the cool liquid against his warm skin. It had been the true love that he'd been waiting for.

He let his eyes skim across the skyline and they finally made their way down to the pool. The glinting water called out once again to him. _Soon…_ he closed his eyes and felt a warm breeze ruffle his raven-black hair. Opening his eyes, he glanced at the pool again. To his surprise, the figure was back. Squatting again and remaining motionless by the side of the pool. Haruka remembered the flowing hair that he'd seen. _Right. It's a girl._ He squinted harder, trying to see what she was doing. However, it seemed as if she was doing nothing. A frustrated feeling grew in his chest over how far away he was. If he was closer, maybe he could figure out what she was there for.

After another few minutes, the girl stood, turned, and left. Haruka felt his curiosity rise and fought the urge to go to the pool. _She's gone,_ he shook his head and went to join Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei. _What could she want with the pool?_

* * *

><p>That afternoon:<p>

"Ha… ha… ha…" Haruka panted as he took off his swimming cap and goggles. He'd just finished warming up and glanced around the pool, watching his friends all finish in their lanes. Makoto jumped out first and came over to him, holding out a hand. Haruka took it and shook the water out of his hair.

"Good job Haru," Makoto smiled. Haruka nodded. "Say," Makoto looked earnestly at him, "What's on your mind?" Haruka looked back at him, surprised yet again over how perceptive Makoto was toward him.

"There was someone by the pool yesterday and today during lunch," he finally said, watching Rei and Nagisa argue over the best way to lengthen their strokes. Makoto looked at him and smiled.

"You're curious." He stated it rather than asked it. Haruka turned his face away, not wanting to show just how interested he was in this stranger by the pool.

Just as Makoto was about to suggest something, Gou ran up to the pool. She held a bag of cool drinks and began talking quickly of another competition that was going to be held locally. Haruka slowly followed after Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei. _I am curious, _he was slightly surprised by it. He really wanted to know who that girl had been, but he wasn't sure if it mattered all that much. Would it be too much effort to try and find her? He sighed and joined the huddle around Gou. _But… _he glanced at the side of the pool where the girl had been… _I have to find out._ He nodded to himself. _Yes, tomorrow I will find her._

* * *

><p><strong>So I must say... I was in tears by the end of Free!... No exaggeration... I was bawling! The friendship between those guys is just so beautiful! <strong>

**Anyway, please let me know how I'm doing! (oh and I think I'm going to try to keep the updates quick since the chapters are short)**

**Thanks for reading! I really appreciate it :) **


	3. A Poolside Encounter

**Hey everyone! Here is chapter 3! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy :) **

* * *

><p>The day had been a sweltering one. The sun beat down and made Haruka blink as he approached the pool. He had told Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei that he had to check on something. Makoto had just smiled at him knowingly. <em>Why do I want to know so badly?<em> He tried to find an explanation to his curiosity. He'd never been all that interested about one person, well, except Rin. _Rin…_ his mind flashed to the magenta-haired boy. He hadn't seen him for a while now.

Haruka slowly stepped closer to the pool, thoughts of Rin swirling in his head. He shook his head and entered the enclosed area. And there she was. Haruka stopped in his tracks, uncertain. A girl knelt at the very edge of the pool. A pale halo of hair draped around her shoulders and made her look incandescent. Her face was turned away from Haruka's, but he saw her slowly bring her hand out. It hovered centimeters from the water, not daring to touch it.

Haruka, eyes wide, remained motionless. The girl kept her hand very still. She did not touch the water. After a few minutes, she removed her hand and stood. Her pale hair billowed in the wind and as she brushed it away from her face, she saw him. Lavender eyes met sapphire ones. Haruka opened his mouth, about to say something to the surprised and wide-eyed girl. Before he could speak, she'd dashed away. Her long locks were the last thing Haruka saw before she disappeared completely.

* * *

><p>Back at the rooftop, Haruka brooded silently. He hadn't said a word when he'd rejoined his friends, but had sat and thought about what had just happened. Her reaction to his approach had been unexpected. Most girls would call out to you and begin talking. She'd only looked at him and run off. There hadn't been any emotion besides genuine surprise on her face. It had been a strange encounter.<p>

"Eh? Haru-chan?" Nagisa tilted his head to look at his friend, "You alright?" Haruka nodded, then paused. His mind flashed back to the girl.

"Nagisa," he chose his words carefully, "Is there a girl with pale hair and lavender eyes in your class?" He remembered the bright red bowtie that had been around her slender neck.

"Haruka?" Makoto looked at him curiously.

"Hmm… Yeah!" Nagisa tapped his finger against his chin, "We do! She's a transfer student from another part of Japan!" Rei nodded, thinking of the quiet girl.

"She never speaks," Nagisa added, "But she's certainly beautiful." Makoto raised his eyebrow, surprised at Haruka's sudden interest in this apparently beautiful girl.

"What's her name?" Makoto asked for Haruka, giving him a smile.

"Oh.. hmm…" Nagisa scrunched his forehead in thought.

"Ah…" Rei thought as well, then pounded his fist against his palm in success, "I remember! It's Isao! Isao Kaidou."

* * *

><p>Later that day:<p>

"Ah! Good work everyone!" Makoto called, shaking water from his hair.

"Woohoo! Let's get something to eat!" Nagisa cheered.

"I want something that looks beautiful and tastes delicious!" Rei commanded.

"Tch! Rei! You're too picky!" Nagisa teased.

"No I'm not!" Rei pouted.

"Make sure to eat healthy!" Gou pleaded, looking at the remaining time before the local race. "Gah! Nagisa! You need to work on your kick tomorrow! Coach Sasabe will be coming in to help! Rei! Rei! No! Don't read any more about statistical swimming! No! Stop!" Gou flailed her arms at the two while both dashed to avoid her. Makoto stared after them and chuckled quietly. He glanced at Haruka, who was staring intently at the water.

"Haruka…" Makoto offered up his hand. Haruka took it and stood.

"Thanks," he said and went to change. Makoto smiled after him and sighed, beginning to follow. He picked up his goggles and headed for the changing room. He was just about to tell Haruka to wait for him when something caught his attention.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a head peeking from around the corner of the building. He turned just in time to see pale tresses disappear. _Odd…_ he thought, but shrugged and continued. _I wonder… will Haru try to find her? _Makoto smiled to himself, glad his friend could show interest in someone other than their little group of friends. _Maybe I'll just have to help him out…_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please let me know how I'm doing :) <strong>

**I don't know about you guys... but writing this really makes me miss the warm weather! I hope pool and beach season comes quickly ;) **


	4. The Girl With Lavender Eyes

**Hello everyone! Welcome to chapter 4! I am trying my best to keep the chapters short, but I'm also trying to update (relatively) quickly! Please let me know how you're liking it/if I should update sooner/quicker/sexier... wait, what? **

** D Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Rei… you read too much!" Nagisa complained, flopping next to the glasses-clad boy.<p>

"Knowledge is beautiful," Rei replied simply.

"But you'll never experience beauty if all you do is read about it!" Nagisa persisted.

"He has a point," Makoto added, leaning against the cool, shaded wall.

"Tch… Oh… where's Haruka senpai?" Rei asked, ignoring Nagisa's whining.

"The last time I saw him was in class…" Makoto said, eyes gazing at the edge of the roof and beyond to where the pool was situated.

* * *

><p>Haruka approached slowly again. Somewhere deep down he hoped she wasn't there. It wouldn't be good to be distracted by such a mystery right before a race. And yet, he couldn't get her out of his head. Rei and Nagisa had said she was beautiful, but Haruka couldn't care less. He was only interested in the reason she visited the pool every day. He stepped lightly into the area and saw her. <em>Isao Kaidou…<em> he thought.

She was crouching again, hand hovering just an inch away from the cool surface of the water. Her hair shifted slightly in the breeze and she looked up, startled. Her lavender eyes widened and she quickly stood. She looked like she was about to run away again.

"Don't…" Haruka began to say. She paused, hesitating over whether to escape or remain. Haruka struggled to find something else to say. Normally it was the other person who came and began talking to him. He wondered why she said nothing. Finally, after a few seconds of waiting, the girl turned. Desperate for something to say, Haruka took a few quick steps forward, catching hold of her arm.

"Why are you here?" He asked, voice hard and emotionless. She'd looked up at him in surprise when he'd grabbed her arm. Her wide, lavender eyes looked him straight on, unblinking. She didn't respond. Haruka remained silent, waiting for an answer. Instead, the girl, Isao, shook her head. Haruka's eyes widened. _Does she not talk at all? _An apologetic look came over her face and Haruka released her arm. She gave him one last look and ran. She was gone before Haruka could turn his head.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Nagisa, Rei…" Makoto asked.<p>

"Yeah?" They looked at him.

"Would you do me a favor," he stared at the ground. Haruka hadn't joined them yet, but Makoto could pretty much guess where he was.

"Sure! What?" Nagisa looked at him with bright eyes.

"Would you introduce me to her?"

"Huh? Oh you mean Isao?" Rei asked in surprise. "Yes, but she doesn't really talk to anyone…" he shrugged at Makoto.

"Still, I'd like to meet her," Makoto said with a small smile.

* * *

><p>After lunch:<p>

"Alright class! Good work today. You are dismissed!" The teacher tapped her papers on the desk and watched her students go. Each chatted with one another and they slowly filtered out of the classroom. Isao was the last to leave, long, pale hair trailing behind her. The teacher sighed to herself. Isao Kaidou had transferred in very suddenly, and despite all her might, the teacher could just not get her to talk. Instead, if Isao had a question or comment, she'd write it on a small white board. _What a strange child… _the teacher shook her head.

Isao walked out, eyes looking blankly at the crowd of students in front of her. The swell of talking was loud and it surrounded her like a huge wave of noise. Faintly, through all that noise she heard her name.

"-sao! Isa-chan!" She looked up and saw one of the boys from her class waving at her. He maneuvered past the throng of students. Two other boys followed behind him. One was in their class as well, Rei, if she remembered correctly. And the other. Her eyes widened. He was one of the people she'd seen at the pool. His olive-hair and green eyes were unmistakable. Slight anxiety welled up in her chest. Could he have seen her there? Just like the one with sapphire eyes? She hadn't meant for any of them to catch her at the pool.

"Hiya Isa-chan!" The one who'd called her name, Nagisa, grinned at her. She looked at them all with an emotionless face, but bowed her head out of politeness.

"This is Makoto senpai," Rei pushed his glasses up his nose and gestured to the tall boy behind him. Isao bowed her head again.

"Hello," he nodded his head, "Nice to meet you." Isao remained silent and Makoto just smiled.

"Neh, Rei! We have to get to practice!" Nagisa tugged on Rei's arm and they dashed away. Nagisa gave the two one last look before disappearing down the stairs.

"Isao, right?" Makoto looked at her kindly. She nodded. "You've met Haruka." A raised eyebrow. "He's got the black hair and blue eyes." Another nod. Makoto smiled. "Thought so. You should come to our next swimming meet," he smiled, "It will be fun." _And Haru will be interested to see you…_ But he kept that thought to himself. Isao gave him a blank look, and Makoto grinned. "Alright. Please stop by the pool again if you're interested in watching swimming!" He laughed and waved, turning to go to practice.

Isao contemplated the invitation. It was a very sudden request. She didn't even know those boys. But… the one with bright blue eyes and jet-black hair… she was interested to see how he swam. She blinked her pale purple eyes and sighed inwardly. Turning, she began to walk toward the exit. She was just thinking of stopping to get something to eat when someone collided with her. She tumbled back and hit the floor with a thud. She winced, looking up to see who her assailant was. Bright magenta eyes looked worriedly back at her.

"S-sorry! Oh no! I'm so, so, so sorry!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! I hope you guys are liking it so far :) ... Isao is going to stay silent and a little mysterious for a while *mysterious background music* <strong>

**Anyway, please let me know how I'm doing! I love hearing from you wonderful readers :)**


	5. Push

**Chapter 5 everyone! Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it and hope you guys are enjoying this story :) I'm having a ton of fun writing it!**

**So, enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

><p>"Oh no! Are you hurt?" The girl fluttered around her worriedly. Her red bowtie indicated a first year like Isao, but she'd never noticed her before. Isao stood and gathered her bag. "I'm so sorry again! And I hope you're not too hurt!" Isao shook her head. "Good!" The girl sighed in relief and began to leave, calling out, "Oh no! I'm late again!" Her magenta hair whipped behind her as she raced away. Isao put a hand to her head and began walking again. A rough meeting, but it had distracted Isao of all thoughts of the pool and sapphire eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day:<p>

Haruka had been waiting for lunch all day. Normally he could sit through class with the thought of swimming to calm him, but today he was anxious. He wanted to see if that girl was there again. His feet twitched as soon as Miss Ama dismissed them. Haruka looked at Makoto, who nodded and gave him an understanding smile. Haruka stood, and began walking swiftly toward the pool.

Makoto sighed. _Haru…_ He was happy to see Haruka fired up, but it was baffling that it was over a girl and not swimming. _But… maybe this will be a good thing,_ Makoto nodded to himself. _Yes, maybe it will be._

* * *

><p>Haruka padded lightly up to the pool. He couldn't understand where his curiosity came from, but he knew he couldn't rest until he figured it out. <em>Why doesn't she touch the water?<em> Any normal girl would have at least dipped her hand in. It made sense, seeing as the heat of the day was breathtaking. But she never did. Her hand never met with the cool liquid. It confused him. And made him itch with frustration.

He stepped up to the entrance and glanced through the wire fence. To his surprise, he saw Isao standing. Surrounding her were four guys. Haruka stepped closer, careful to be quiet.

"Come on…" One guy leaned in closer to her. Isao had an emotionless face and just stared back at him. "My friend is a really great guy." Isao didn't say anything.

"Let him take you out," another of the guys asked. Isao remained silent.

"She's not talking," a third one pointed out, "You could at least have told him 'no'…"

"Tch," the first guy's eyes narrowed and he stepped closer to her. "Why don't you ever say anything?"

"You think you're better than him? Than us?" The fourth guy growled. Haruka watched Isao shake her head. Her feet were on the edge of the pool and he saw her eyes flicker down to look at the water.

"Still not talking?" The first guy took another step, knowing she had nowhere to go. Haruka felt something burn within him. He was beside them in an instant, eyes staring darkly into theirs.

"Leave her alone." In shock, the four guys took a step back. Unfortunately, the first guy had been so close to Isao that his movement knocked her off balance. Eyes wide, she fell.

* * *

><p><strong>Sighhh... yknow what's great? Chocolate. Chocolate is great :]] but I'm so surprised that there are some people who really hate it! Ah well... to each their own, right? <strong>

**Anyway... I hope you guys liked this! Please let me know how I'm doing! For those of you who have reviewed; I really appreciate it and it gives me so much confidence :) **

**thanks!**


	6. A Need for Change

**Hey all! How's life? I hope you guys have been enjoying this story so far! I know I've been loving writing it :D**

**So here is chapter 6! Enjoy ;)**

* * *

><p>Haruka knew something wasn't right. <em>Where's the splashing? The coughing? <em>The four guys had run away after seeing him, but he'd let them go. He looked frantically at the water. Isao hadn't surfaced. She wasn't even flailing like most people would when they can't swim. In seconds, Haruka had leapt into the clear, cool water.

Eyes open, he scanned the bottom. When he found her, he quickly swam closer. Her eyes were closed and her hair fanned out around her, glowing softly in the watery light. She didn't know how to swim. _Was that why she hadn't touched the water?_ Haruka scooped her slender form into his arms and propelled them upward. He broke the surface of the water with a gasp and began making his way over to the ladder.

"Isao," he looked at her and hoped she was okay. A cough, and then a rasping inhale alerted him to her consciousness. A wave of relief washed over him and he continued toward the ladder. Another small cough and then a tremor. Haruka looked down at her in surprise. Her entire body shook and trembled. She looked up at him, eyes wide in panic and then quickly looked away, sniffing.

He could feel her heart beat quickly, but it was overshadowed by the trembling. She felt like a little kitten; so delicate and scared. Haruka helped her get up the ladder and then followed. He shook his hair and then looked at her. She had knelt as soon as she'd climbed up and was staring at her hands. Her trembling was apparent, and Haruka wondered whether she was going to be alright. Before he could say anything, he heard loud footsteps.

"Haru!" Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, and Gou rushed up.

"What happened!? Are you okay?" Nagisa looked from Haruka to Isao.

"Gah! Oh no! What happened!?" Gou instantly recognized Isao, even though she hadn't gotten a good look at her face.

"Haruka senpai," Rei said, "I saw some guys running away from the pool… what were they doing?"

"An accident," Haruka replied, and went to get out of his wet clothes.

The guys and Gou stared after him, puzzled by his quick exit. Gou quickly knelt beside Isao and helped her get up.

"I think there's a spare uniform somewhere here," Gou said kindly.

"Ah, and Haru-chan will need something too!" Nagisa, Makoto, and Rei hurried after Haruka.

"Haru! Haru!" Makoto called once they'd entered the changing room.

"Ah! There you are Haru-chan," Nagisa tipped his head and looked at him. "What happened?" Haruka looked at the three with a disinterested face.

"She can't swim." Was all he said, and went back to changing.

"And you saved her?" Rei looked at him through his lenses. Haruka nodded.

"But she's around the pool all the time, right?" Makoto could feel the gears turning in his head, "If she can't swim, why is she there? That seems really unsafe." Haruka looked up at him, understanding shock showing on his usually stony face. _He's right. It is unsafe._ Makoto smiled at him and Haruka nodded. Determination washed over him and he looked at his hands, knowing his decision was clear. _I will change that._

* * *

><p><strong>Alright... I'm going to let you guys in on a little secret... Isao's more afraid of touching the water than swimming. Does that make sense? Or not? Eh... I never even know these days hehe XD<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you guys liked this! Please let me know how I'm doing :) For those of you who have reviewed: I appreciate it so much! It gives me a ton of confidence and I love hearing what y'all have to say! So thank you very much!**

**Until next time :)**


	7. Will You Swim?

**Hey everyone! I don't know where you guys are... but it's snowing like crazy where I am! Elsa has blessed and I got a snow day ;) **

**Anyway, I hope y'all are enjoying this story so far! The pairing is tentative right now... but it will mostly be centered on Haru and Isao... Rin is going to show up sometime soon though... hmm... I actually don't know where that guy is... maybe he got lost ^.^**

* * *

><p>She wasn't there at lunch. Haruka had checked. A feeling of strange disappointment had filled him, but he'd quickly dismissed it. The only thing he wanted to think about was the upcoming race. He had enjoyed the relays with his team, but this time he was only doing the 100 m free. He chewed his food methodically and listened to his friends chat.<p>

"Eh!? Mako-chan! You have another cat?!" Nagisa looked at him with wide eyes.

"Yes," Makoto laughed, "I couldn't help it."

"Cats are so beautiful," Rei sighed dreamily.

"Beautiful, yeah, but you're gonna become a crazy-cat man!" Nagisa flung his hands up. Makoto and Rei laughed.

"No way! Swimming will keep me sane!" Makoto grinned, glancing at Haruka. "Right, Haru?"

"Ah… oh. Right." He replied, not truly understanding what he'd just said.

"Ne, Haru-chan," Nagisa whipped his curly head around, "Are you excited for the meet?"

"I suppose," Haruka sighed, remembering that they were only three days away. _Only three more days to practice…_ he desperately wanted to just sink beneath the water and relax, but competitive swimming tugged him in a different direction. He sighed again and stared off into the distance.

"Haru…" Makoto looked at him gently, "What's on your mind now?" Haruka looked back at Makoto.

"I don't understand still…"

"I know," Makoto gave him a knowing smile and added, "You might have to try to understand a little harder…" Haruka dropped his head down, staring at his hands. _She'd looked so terrified. I just don't understand._ He thought back to the scene. _She'd only stared at her hands. Like she'd been afraid that she'd touched the water…_

"Gah! Haru-chan, Mako-chan, Rei-chan! We need to make posters for the swimming meet!"

* * *

><p>That afternoon:<p>

"Come on! Come on! Come on! Go! Go! Go!" The coach shouted and waved his fists in the air. "Faster Rei! Smoother Makoto! Stronger Nagisa! Steadier Haruka!" Each boy touched the wall and flung off his goggles, panting. They'd just begun practice and Coach Sasabe was pushing them. Gou and Miss Ama watched from the side.

"Phew… that was a better time!" Nagisa cheered, clambering out of the pool. He shook the water from his head, spreading the crystal droplets everywhere and glanced around. To his surprise, he saw a small figure peeking out from around the corner. "Eh? Isa-chan!?" Haruka and the rest looked after him as he strode over to say 'hi'.

"Isa-chan!" His loud and cheery voice made her jump. "What are you doing here?" He waited patiently while she scribbled something on her white-board. **To say 'thank you'.** Nagisa nodded. "Oh! Haru-chan! Haru-chan!" He waved Haruka over and jogged back to the pool. Haruka got out of the pool, drops of water sliding down his sculpted abdomen. He slowly walked over to Isao.

"Yes?" She erased her board and wrote quickly: **Thank You.** Haruka looked at her, astonished that she'd come and thanked him. Kind of unexpected. He quickly looked down and kept his face disinterested. "It was nothing." Isao nodded and turned to go.

"Ah…" a sudden thought pushed Haruka to speak again. Isao stopped and turned to look at him, her lavender eyes and pale hair giving her an ethereal look. "Do you want to swim?" The question caught her off guard and she looked at him, puzzled. "Would you like to learn?" He corrected the question. Isao looked down, and for a moment Haruka thought he saw a sad, regretful expression tinge her normally blank face. A small tremor shook her small frame. But it vanished and her face was replaced by a mask of bland emotion. She cleared her white-board and wrote: **No.**

Haruka wanted to ask her why, but he thought better of it. Instead, he looked back to the pool. To the beautiful water that was so inviting and wondered how anyone could not want to be a part of it. He turned back to Isao. "Would you like to stay and watch then?" After a few moments of thinking and hesitating, Isao nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh... Isao doesn't want to swim... too bad for Haruka... *sighs* at least he wants her to stick around, right? <strong>

**anyway, I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please let me know how I'm doing :) **


	8. Watching You Watching Me

**Hey everyone! Welcome to chapter 8! I hope you guys have been enjoying this story so far **

**Oh and shout-out to natsuki23! Thank you for your comments and feedback! I am definitely planning on expanding Isao's relationship with all of the characters :D **

* * *

><p>The day of the swim meet had come. Crowds gathered around the swimming arena and local food vendors seized the opportunity. Numerous schools had travelled from close by to participate. It was very exciting. Nagisa practically jumped out of his shoes from all the activity.<p>

"Let's go do a game booth! Come on!" He pulled at Rei's arm.

"Not now! There'll be time to play at the stalls later tonight! After the race!" Rei scolded. Nagisa looked like a disappointed puppy, but complied, following the group to the changing rooms. Gou and Miss. Ama had already found seats in the stands and held open a banner. Haruka watched their figures disappear as he and the others entered the building. He hadn't seen Isao since the practice two days ago. He wondered briefly if he should care whether she was here or not. _Seems like a lot of effort…_

* * *

><p>The roar of the stadium filled her ears. Isao really wanted to leave. But she couldn't. After watching Sapphire Eyes and the rest swim at their practice, she knew she had to watch their competition. She peeked around the side of the stand and saw the magenta-haired girl sitting with the teacher. Should she join them? She hesitated.<p>

"Woah! Hey," a guy sidled up to her, smirking. "You're pretty cute, want to come sit with us?" He gestured to himself and his two other friends. Isao shook her head and turned to look at the seat next to Gou.

"Dude, come on," the guy's friend pulled him away. Isao exhaled, glad they were gone. Guys always came up to her, wanting something from her. They always wanted to talk to her too. To have her _talk. _It was tiring. Maybe sitting with the two other girls would be better. Maybe.

* * *

><p>All Haruka could hear was the sound of the water. The splash and swish of that wonderful liquid. He ached for it. It was almost his turn. The 100m free. Free. That's all he wanted. Nothing more and nothing less. It was his love. The one thing he could be content in.<p>

He stepped up onto the platform and lowered his goggles. Someone shouted the ready signal. Haruka crouched, muscles tensing. His heart slowed and his pulse pumped through him steadily. Only the water was on his mind. He breathed in. "Go!" And he dove.

The water enveloped him and welcomed him. He quickly swam down his lane, gasping for air every other turn. His hands and arms cut through the water easily, and legs kicked powerfully. He reached the end of the lane, spun, and kicked off the wall, easily passing two of his competitors. Vaguely, he could hear the cheering in the stands.

7 more seconds… he passed one person… 5 more seconds… 4 seconds… he passed two others… 2… and… 1! He hit the wall with his hands, huffing. Cheering erupted from the crowd and he stood, removing his goggles and swimming cap. His chest heaved and he glanced at the scoreboard. #1. He'd won. A small sense of excitement bubbled up in him and he removed himself from the pool. He looked up into the stands. Gou and Miss Ama were hugging each other, and Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei all had wide grins on their faces. And then…. His eyes widened. _Isao?_ She was sitting motionless beside Rei, staring at him. As soon as he looked at her, she averted her eyes. Haruka felt his pulse quicken. _Why is she here?_

* * *

><p>After the meet:<p>

"Good job everyone!" Gou cheered. Makoto had also won his heat, and Rei and Nagisa had come third and second in theirs. Haruka stood off to the side

"Ah! Now we can go and fully enjoy the fair!" Nagisa whooped and began dragging Rei along with him.

"Oh, Isao-chan!" Gou smiled at her and linked their arms, "Let's go explore together!" Isao looked at her blankly, but didn't disagree. She had on a white day dress and held a woven bag beneath her arm. She was glad she hadn't brought a sweater though; even the night was warm.

"Eh… Gou," Makoto interrupted.

"It's K-… oh nevermind. Yes?" She brushed some of her magenta hair out of her face.

"I actually wanted to ask you something about my race," Makoto looked genuinely apologetic, "Sorry Isao, would it be okay if Haru took you around the fair?" Isao's eyes widened and she looked at Haruka, who hadn't looked up once during the conversation. Not waiting for a reply, Makoto shuttled Gou away, giving Haruka one last glance.

Isao closed her eyes, wishing she'd escaped back home when she'd had the chance. Opening them, she saw Haruka looking at her. Caught off guard, he quickly flitted his blue eyes away and cleared his throat.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>I've always wanted to go to a fair… sadly, I have not had the chance to… *tears of sadness* If you've gone to a fair before then consider yourself lucky! And know that I am extremely jealous ;] <strong>

**Well, until next time! Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it!**


	9. Fair Troubles

**Good day all you lovely people! Thanks for making it this far with me! It really warms my heart to be able to continue this story! And you guys are always so sweet! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Isao followed him like a faithful puppy. She kept her head down and inched by the crowds of excited visitors. Food stands and game stands lined the streets, and she looked at them in wonder. She'd never been to a fair like this and was curious as to why there was so much squid. Unfortunately for her, she'd left her white-board at home and had no way of asking Haruka. She sighed dejectedly and continued walking.<p>

Haruka glanced over his shoulder at her. She seemed disappointed over something. He shook his head. _I don't understand her…_ He maneuvered past a group of adults trying to win a child a toy and headed for one of the food stalls. Should he buy her something? _Is that the polite thing to do?_ If anything he could get her a drink. _But what kind of drink would she like? She won't be able to tell me…_ The thoughts flowed through his head disobediently. He'd never wondered what type of drink a person likes. And yet… here he was: wondering.

All of a sudden, he whipped around, feeling some sort of absence. She wasn't behind him. Blinking, a slow panic began building in his chest. _Damn. If she's lost she can't even tell anyone! _He began retracing his steps. His eyes scanned the crowd. _Where could she be!? _His heart was racing more than he expected and he continued searching frantically.

_Where… where… Ah!_ He finally spotted her pale, luminescent hair and made his way toward her. He reached out a hand and grabbed hers. She turned around, startled. Nervous lavender eyes met his worried ones and he tightened his grip on her hand.

"Don't get lost again." He pulled her back the way he'd come and sat her down at a table near a food stall. Isao trembled slightly. Haruka gazed at her for a moment, wanting to say something that would comfort her, but found nothing. Instead, he turned and went to buy them something to eat.

Isao tried to slow her shaking. She'd never liked how she trembled when she was scared. But it was a force of habit that she couldn't help. She sighed deeply and looked at her pale hands. Haruka's had felt strong and warm around hers. It had been a nice feeling. She sighed again and tried to push away the thoughts. Getting close to a boy was the last thing she wanted to do.

She thought back to her previous school. Boys there had been the same as boys at Iwatobi. Well, except for Haruka. She shook her head. She shivered at the memories and tried to push them away as well. The past may be in the past, but it could still haunt her.

"Here." A plate of steaming squid-ink soba was dropped in front of her. Haruka sat opposite of her and held out a can of tea. She took it gratefully and opened it, sipping the cool, refreshing liquid. She wished she could thank him. Haruka stared at his own plate and pushed the food around. He never knew how to begin and continue a conversation. Makoto always did that for him. How was he supposed to talk to a girl who couldn't talk? _So much effort…_

"Is-" He began to speak when a fist banged on the table, making them both jump. Haruka looked up in shock, eyes meeting fiery magenta ones.

"Rin!?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ahh sorry for such a short chapter! I had wanted to keep them short... but this was super short! Sorry *bow of apology!* Hehe... anyway, now Rin has entered - and he is sure to cause a bit of trouble (even though I love him!) <strong>

**Please keep an eye out for the next chapter! And let me know how you like this story! Thanks :)**


	10. Jealousy Isn't Always Green

**Wow I can't believe we're at chapter 10 already! I really have to thank you guys! I hope you've been enjoying this so far and if there's anything you'd like to say about the story or anything really, feel free to either review or message me! **

**Once again, thank you so much! :)**

* * *

><p>"Rin. What are you doing here?" Haruka looked up at him with steely eyes. Rin smirked joyfully back at him.<p>

"I heard there was a fair and Nitori and I wanted to visit," he replied, showing his shark's teeth. "You won your race, correct?" Haruka studied Rin. He was happy to see his long-time friend, but it was surprising for him to show up out of the blue.

"Yes." Haruka's gaze flicked past Rin and looked at Isao. She had her eyes averted and was sipping her tea quietly. Rin followed his gaze and his expression turned to one of surprise.

"Who's this?"

"Isao Kaidou," Haruka replied monotone. Rin looked at her and noticed how delicate and beautiful she was. Her pale hair was illuminated by the fair's light and her soft skin seemed to glow. He swallowed, a feeling of uncertainty rising.

"Haru, Haru," he covered his feelings with a haughty laugh, "You and a girl, eh? Never would've thought!" Rin shook his head and bent closer to Isao. "Nice to meet you," he hissed. She turned her face and looked squarely at him, lavender eyes unblinking.

"She's doesn't talk." Haruka added. Rin looked at her closely, feeling the odd uncertainty swirl within him. _Doesn't talk? What kind of weird girl is she? _He straightened and looked at Haruka.

"Just your type, huh?" Haruka remained silent, gazing at his fiery friend. "Whatever," Rin snarled, whipping around to go, "Come to _my_ next race sweetheart. You might be able to see a sight you've never seen before." He disappeared as quickly as he'd appeared.

* * *

><p>Rin's heart pounded and he was surprised no one could hear it. Haru and a girl? Much less a cute girl? <em>Dammit!<em> He curled his hand into a fist. _What is he doing with _her_?_ _Since when does he hang around a girl like that?!_ Rin pushed through the mass of people and finally found Nitori. Nitori jumped up at his approach.

"Senpai!" Immediately, Nitori could tell that Rin was annoyed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Let's go," Rin muttered, striding past him. Nitori looked at Rin's back, wondering what on earth could've gotten him so worked up.

"S-senpai! Please, tell me what happened!" Nitori jogged to catch up. Rin thought about brushing the kid off. Telling him it was none of his business… but he realized that he wanted to complain to someone. For once he was truly flustered and didn't know what to do about it.

"Nitori," Rin stopped dead and Nitori almost ran into him. "How would you feel if someone you cared about started dating someone?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"I have this burning feeling," he clutched his chest, "And I don't understand it!" Nitori looked up at Rin, surprise turning to a kind smile.

"Senpai… that's jealously."

* * *

><p><strong>From here on out you're going to be seeing a lot of Rin! I hope that's okay ;D <strong>

**Thanks for reading and please let me know how I'm doing!**


	11. More Information

**Hey everyone! Thanks for sticking with this story! I really appreciate it :)**

**In response to a question: Rin is jealous that Haru has found somebody else to spend time with... but whether he's jealous because Haru has someone giving him attention, or because Haru is giving his attention to someone has yet to be seen ;) **

**It would be interesting to see Rin and Isao fight over Haru though, wouldn't it?**

**Anyway, I must also apologize for this super long chapter! I just had so much to include... but hopefully it's a good one!**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Gou jumped slightly when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Apologizing to Makoto, Gou retrieved the still buzzing device. 3 text messages popped up. Her eyes widened. <em>Brother?<em> She tapped on the first message.

[Since when is Haruka hanging around a girl?]

She scrunched her eyebrows together, confused as to how her brother would know this. She tapped on the next one.

[Are they dating? Who is she?]

Gou raised her eyebrows at this, not entirely knowing the answer to either question. She clicked on the final message.

[Nevermind. Ignore the previous texts.]

She smiled fondly at her phone, thinking of her headstrong brother. _But how does he know about Isa-chan?_ She thought for a moment, letting the texts sink in. Suddenly, she got it. Whipping around, she grabbed Makoto and started running.

"Gou!? What's the matter?" Makoto stumbled to keep up.

"Rin is here!" Gou replied excitedly, "We should find Nagisa and Rei!"

"Rin?" Makoto murmured, "What is he doing here?"

After many minutes of searching, the two found Nagisa and Rei poised over a tank full of fish. Rei had just finished explaining how trying to catch one of the fish would not be 'beautiful'. At their arrival, Nagisa looked up and grinned.

"Ah! Gou-chan! Mako-chan! Help me catch some fish!"

"There's no time for that Nagisa!" Gou shook her head, smiling, "My brother is here!"

"Eh!? Rin-chan? I want to see him!" Nagisa shot up from his crouching position.

"Why didn't he call though?" Makoto wondered aloud. "We all want to see him…" Rei shook his head.

"Whatever the reason, we shouldn't waste time. He might leave soon." Everyone nodded and set off to search.

While scanning the crowds for another magenta-headed figure, Makoto kept an eye out for Haruka and Isao. As much as he loved Rin, he wasn't sure how he'd react over seeing Haruka with another person besides someone from their little group. Haruka would want to keep the peace between Rin, though, and that made Makoto nervous for Isao. Her silence would make it dangerous for her to be out alone.

He rushed past a side street, and then back paced. Rin was leaning there, head down and hands in his pockets. Makoto slowed his panting and walked slowly toward him.

"Rin…" Rin looked up and gave him a small smile.

"Makoto…" Rin sighed and straightened up.

"Where's Nitori?" Makoto asked, knowing that the small boy would always be by Rin's side.

"I sent him home," Rin replied, voice monotone.

"Home? Why?" Makoto looked at him incredulously. Rin remained silent, not wanting to answer the question. Makoto gazed at him and a small, understanding smile formed on his face.

"Rin," Makoto murmured, "Did you see Haru?" Rin nodded.

"Who is that girl?" Rin tried to put as much acid into his voice as possible, but couldn't. She had looked sweet enough, and he could see why Haruka would like her.

"She's a transfer student," Makoto began, stepping closer to Rin, "Haru saved her from almost drowning the other day." Rin felt his hands curl into fists. The burning feeling in his chest spiked and he wanted to pound the stone wall behind him. His arms shook slightly, but he held himself back. _If Makoto isn't jealous… then I can't be jealous…_

"Rin…" He felt a strong hand land on his shoulder, and he looked up, eyes meeting Makoto's caring smile. He wished he could be as understanding and kind as him. Makoto pulled Rin into a hug and murmured, "We will always be a team. No matter what." Rin felt like he wanted to cry, but held it back, clutching Makoto's shoulders instead.

"Ah! Rin-chan! Mako-chan! We finally found you!" Nagisa's bubbly voice broke through their embrace and they both suddenly felt an extra person attached. Nagisa had wiggled through their arms and enveloped them both in his hug. Rin and Makoto smiled and laughed as Gou, not wanting Nagisa to get all the love, strode up and joined. Rin patted his sister on the head and grinned. Looking up, he paused. Rei stood there, gazing at the scene happily. Rin gave a smirk and beckoned for him to join. Face red, Rei joined in on the group hug.

After a few more minutes of catching up and laughing, the group moved to a table and bought some food. Nagisa was thrilled over the amount of squid present, and Rei just looked horrified at the ugly creations he had made with the various squid dishes. Rin, Makoto, and Gou watched with amused expressions. Finally, Rin sighed.

"Anyway, I don't really like her," he poked at his meal, "Plus, what's with the silence thing?" Makoto and Gou exchanged knowing looks.

"I really don't know much about her," Gou shrugged apologetically.

"Me neither," Makoto admitted. "But she's a nice girl." Rin rolled his eyes, but stayed quiet.

"I think she just needs to find people she can open up to," Gou added cheerily, "Maybe I'll have her help me with manager duties."

"That's a great idea!" Makoto gave her a thumbs up.

"Yeah, let the silent girl coach," Rin muttered. Makoto laughed and patted him on the back.

"Don't worry Rin, you can come by and interfere anytime." Makoto's good humor was contagious, and pretty soon Rin cracked a smile. _Yeah. I guess I could do that._

* * *

><p>Haruka had wanted to run after Rin, but he knew that if he did, the voiceless Isao would be left alone in a crowded place. She wouldn't be able to find her way if she couldn't ask anyone. So instead, he fidgeted in his seat. Why had Rin acted that way? Haruka had been so glad to see him, but he'd run off before they could catch up. <em>But even if he'd stayed… he hadn't looked very happy. <em>Was he mad? Haruka bit his lip in thought.

Isao had gazed after the brightly-colored boy with a blank expression. But as she turned to look at Haruka, it was clear that he wanted to run after him. Isao felt frustration well up inside her. If only she had her white-board! She could tell him that it was okay to run after his friend! Isao curled her slender fingers into a fist, determination setting in.

In an instant, she'd leapt up and run to the nearest food stall. She scanned the open area for a writing utensil. Napkins were easy to come by, but a pen? Difficulty level: 80. She raced to the next stall, aware of Haruka's calls and following footsteps.

"Isao! What are you doing?" He reached her just as she shook her head and left the stall. "Isao, hold on," he caught hold of her wrist and pulled her to a stop. She looked at where his hand grasped her arm and looked back up at him. She gave a short tug, indicating that she wanted to be let go of. Haruka didn't. Instead, he stared at her, sapphire eyes glinting indigo in the light of the food stalls. "What are you doing?" He repeated.

Isao huffed and shook her head. About to give up, she had a sudden glimmer of inspiration. She frantically waved her hand at Haruka. He looked at her, eyebrows raised, and released her wrist. Quickly, she motioned with her hands the act of writing, hoping he would catch on. He just stared at her, unsure of what she was doing. She looked desperately at him. They were running out of time. Each second spent here was Haruka's friend getting farther and farther away.

"You can't just make signs in the air," Haruka finally stated, "If you want something you have to give me more information than random gestures." Isao fumed silently inside and tapped her head. So he wouldn't be the best partner for charades. Isao continued tapping her head and glanced around them. People were still milling through the stalls and chattering with one another. Kids bounced around couples and adults talked loudly on their phones. Phones… Phones! Isao quickly looked at Haruka and made the universal sign for phone, putting it up her to ear and looking at him imploringly.

"Phone…?" He dug in his pocket and brought it out. Isao nodded excitedly and reached for it, ready to type in what she'd been trying to say. Just as her fingers grazed the edge, it buzzed. Haruka pulled it back and looked at the screen, much to Isao's despair. "Makoto?" He clicked on the message and read it.

[Haru. Rin was here and we had a nice visit. He had to go back, but don't worry. Everything is fine and he looks forward to seeing you and everyone again. J]

Haruka exhaled and clicked the phone shut. He went to put it in his pocket again, when he remembered Isao's frantic actions.

"Oh. You wanted this, right?" He held it out to Isao, who'd sunk against the side of the food stand in defeat after reading the text over his shoulder. Next time - she'd bring her white-board.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew. That was a lot of words. Sorry! Next chapter is going to be much shorter :D<strong>

**Hope you liked it anyway, and please let me know how I'm doing!**

**Thanks :)**


	12. Heat

**Hey everyone! Goodness I had the worst nightmare last night :( It was terrifying!**

**Anyway, I hope y'all are having a lovely day/night wherever you are! Please enjoy this nice, short chapter!**

* * *

><p>It had been another hot day. The boys had been swimming all afternoon and Haruka had relished every second of it. The cool water had calmed the beating sun and kept his mind off of what had happened at the fair. He glanced over at Makoto and the others. Nagisa had just jumped out of the pool and was trying to shake his wet hair onto Gou. Rei and Makoto were laughing at the scene. Internally, Haruka was amused by the sight, but he just sighed and lifted himself out of the pool, shoulders and abs tensing and then releasing.<p>

A towel appeared, and he took it, looking at the person offering it. Isao stared back at him. He nodded his head and she bowed hers in return. This was the first day she had joined them. Gou had practically forced her to come. Somewhere deep down, Haruka knew he was pleased to see her there, though he didn't know why.

A faint blush tinted her cheeks and Haruka wondered what she could be embarrassed about. He wiped his face and pushed the thought to the back of his mind. _No use wasting energy…_

"Haru-chan! Come on! Let's go change and then get ice cream!" Nagisa skipped over to him and grinned happily.

"Ooh ice cream!" Gou and the rest also joined him.

"Hmm… I think I'll get something strawberry…" Nagisa thought aloud.

"Get me lemon!" Gou said.

"No ice cream for you!" Nagisa stuck his tongue out at her and quickly got a towel to the face.

"Get one for Isao too," Gou looked at the silent girl with a smile, "Do you want lemon?" Isao looked at her and then nodded.

"Alright," Makoto grabbed his goggles and headed toward the changing room, "We'll go when we're done changing and bring them back." Gou and Isao watched them walk away. As soon as they were gone, Gou began looking intently at her clipboard, wondering how they should set up for the next swimming meet. She glanced at Isao, who was staring at the water. _What an interesting girl, _Gou thought to herself with a smile, _I wonder why she's so interested in the water… hmm… water… oh no!_

"Isao! I completely forgot! I have to go and get Miss Ama to approve our new promotional poster and the water cooler I'd ordered! It'll take me a little bit! I'm so sorry but can you finish cleaning up for me?" Gou had her hands together and looking pleadingly at her. Isao nodded. "Thank you! I'll be back soon!" And she was gone. Isao sighed and began picking up the kickboards and towels.

Being a co-manager wasn't all that hard, but they'd been standing in the sun all afternoon. Isao could feel the sweat make her t-shirt stick to her back. For some reason, though, she wasn't all that bothered by the heat. It actually felt nice. And even though she was still wary of the water, she had enjoyed watching the boys swim. They'd looked so at ease.

She continued gathering empty water bottles and equipment, thinking of how nice the sun was and whether or not she had the key to the storage room.

* * *

><p>5:00 PM:<p>

The sun was just beginning to mellow when the boys returned. Haruka glanced around the pool, not seeing either of the girls.

"Hm… I wonder where they went," Nagisa licked his popsicle, enjoying the cool ice.

"Oh, didn't Gou say she had to talk to Miss Ama?" Rei said.

"She did," Makoto nodded, "We should get her this ice cream before it melts." Nagisa and Rei nodded. "Ah, but Isao must be putting the rest of the equipment away, Haru, would you find her and give her this?" Makoto held out the lemon popsicle. Haruka looked at him and took it, face a bland wall of disinterest.

He watched his friends trot away, chattering loudly. He sighed and headed for the storage room. Surely she would be there. He walked and bit off a chunk of his own popsicle, thinking back to how nice the water had felt. He'd felt so at home.

When he reached the storage room, the door was a crack open, letting in the fiery light of the evening. He entered. The room smelled of cool musk, and he stepped further in. Rounding a corner, he saw Isao. She had her back to him.

"Isao." He walked toward her, holding out the popsicle. She didn't turn around. He came even closer. Her pale hair reflected the weakening glow of the setting sun. "Isao." Finally, she turned around. Before he could say anything else, he felt her press into him. Her head and shoulders leaned against his chest and he stood, stunned into silence. Everything was slow and his mind went blank. The only thing he could feel was her warm breath against his collar.

* * *

><p><strong>I really can't thank you guys enough for reading and sticking with me for this long! You guys are so awesome and it really makes me happy! So, thank you a bushel ;) <strong>

**Please let me know how I'm doing, and thanks to those who have been reviewing ;D**


	13. Wishing

**Happy April Everyone! I'm so glad you all have stuck with me so far :) I am so grateful to all of you readers, and especially those of you who have reviewed! Thank you!**

* * *

><p>"I-Isao…" he breathed her name quietly, feeling the slow beating of her heart against his chest. She didn't move, but he felt her full weight lean into him. The skin of his collar felt warm beneath her forehead and he paused, thinking. Something was not right. He quickly dropped the popsicles and put his hands on her shoulders, pushing her back to look at her.<p>

When he saw her face, his eyes widened. A pink tinge flushed her cheeks and nose, and her eyes were barely open. He quickly put a hand to her forehead. _Fever._ He could feel a wave of worry wash over him.

"Isao." He thought back to earlier; her blushing hadn't really been blushing. It had been a particularly hot day, but he hadn't noticed thanks to the coolness of the pool. He could feel her labored breathing and his worry swelled. _Hospital._ He bent his knees and swept her up into his arms, cradling her head against his shoulder. He felt her stir and her eyes blinked open, looking at him, but not really seeing him. She made a feeble attempt to get out of his grasp, but he just looked down at her with serious eyes.

"Don't worry Isao. I've got you."

* * *

><p>7:00 PM:<p>

"And so she'll be fine. Just a fever from over exposure to the sun." The doctor tapped his pen against his clipboard and looked at the worried group in front of him.

"S-so she's really going to be okay?" Nagisa asked in a small voice.

"Yes. Just keep her resting for a day or two and her fever should go down. She's also got a slight sunburn, so try to give her some aloe gel when she regains consciousness." The doctor gave them all a nod and exited, letting a nurse come in and explain the discharging process.

Haruka kept his eyes on his hands. He hadn't realized how worried he had been until he felt himself exhale. The tension in his shoulders released and he gazed tiredly at the group. Makoto, Nagisa, and Rei had found him carrying her and had called Miss Ama and Gou. They'd driven to the hospital only to have to wait. That's all they had been doing. Waiting. It had made Haruka's anxiety grow into a knot in his chest.

"Haru," Makoto looked at him with gentle eyes, "Don't worry." Haruka looked back expressionlessly at his understanding friend, grateful that he knew how worried he had been.

"Alright everyone," Miss Ama came back into the room, "I just got off the phone with her father…" Everyone raised their eyebrows, _her father?_ Miss Ama nodded. "Yes, and he's away on business and won't be able to get back to Japan. Since it's not serious, I told him she'd be alright and that we'd take care of her."

"Her father can't spare some time to visit her?" Rei looked disapprovingly at the ground. Miss Ama shrugged.

"Well, do your best then!" She turned with a wave and began to leave.

"Hey wait a second! Didn't you just say _we_ needed to take care of her? What about you!?" Nagisa asked.

"Oh you guys are responsible!" Miss Ama smiled brightly, "I've got to go grade some papers! As Mother Teresa once said: 'Yesterday is gone. Tomorrow has not yet come. We only have today. Let us begin.'" She ended with a knowing smile and left, leaving the perplexed group sitting in silence.

* * *

><p>9:00 PM:<p>

It had taken some time to find where Isao lived. She'd woken up briefly to write down the address, but it had still taken everyone's combined brain power to transport themselves there. Finally, they found themselves standing outside of a modern-looking condo. Isao, unable to walk, had spent the walk in Haruka's arms, much to her discomfort. He hadn't said anything besides "it's fine" when someone had offered to help him. Isao ignored the warm feeling she felt while in his arms. It was probably just the fever anyway. She pulled out a key and handed it to Makoto, who took it and unlocked the door.

They entered and Isao quickly felt exhaustion take over her again. Gou helped her from Haruka's arms and tucked her into her bed, feeling her own tiredness begin to set in. Once settled, Gou left, letting Isao know that all she had to do was call and someone would come to help her. Isao gave a slight nod and pulled the blankets up to her nose, feeling the fever numb her body.

After a few minutes, she heard her door open. She opened her eyes and glanced up. Haruka came over to the bed and sat down, looking at her with his incredible eyes. Isao briefly thought of all the different types of blues she could think of, somehow knowing that those thoughts were just the fever talking.

"I'm glad you're alright," Haruka finally said quietly, putting a hand on her forehead. Isao wished she could thank him. She felt her eyes begin to close disobediently and watched Haruka stand to go. She wanted to reach out to him and tell him to stay by her side. As much as she wished she could, she couldn't speak.

Haruka felt a soft tug on his shirt just as he was about to leave. His eyes met pale lavender ones that blinked pleadingly. If only she could say "I wish you wouldn't go."

* * *

><p><strong>Do you ever wish you could say something to someone, but know you shouldn'tcan't? Shouldn't things be straightforward and simple? I wish they were at least *sighhh***

**Anyway, thank you very much for reading! And please let me know how I'm doing!**


	14. Bedside Manners

**Oh gosh sorry it took so long guys! I've been really busy .**

**but thank you all so much for sticking with me! I really appreciate what y'all have said and it gives me so much confidence :)**

**So, thank you and please enjoy chapter 14!**

* * *

><p>Rin had come over because Nagisa had called. He wasn't entirely sure if he should, but he'd take any chance he could to spend time with his friends. Even if that meant interacting more with that weird silent girl. Rin narrowed his eyes. Nagisa had said that he'd asked her and that she'd "said" it was okay that he joined them, but Rin was skeptical. <em>How can Nagisa be sure she "said" anything!? The girl doesn't talk!<em>

Nevertheless, he found himself standing outside the plain-looking house. _Here goes nothing…_ he pressed the doorbell and waited, apprehension making his heart beat nervously. With a slight creak, the door opened and Nagisa, Rei, and Gou met him with wide smiles.

"This is great! Rin-chan! Now it's like one big sleepover!" Nagisa cheered.

"Maybe for you! I'm going to be staying in Isa-chan's room," Gou flipped her hair over her shoulder, "I can't sleep near a bunch of ruffians like you!" Nagisa stuck his tongue out at her and dragged Rin, who was secretly happy that Gou would be staying in another room, into the main room of the house. Makoto and Haruka sat at a low table and looked up at his entrance.

"Rin! You're here!" Makoto said with a smile.

"Y-yeah…" Rin ran a hand through his bright hair and glanced at Haruka.

"Okay, well you boys enjoy yourselves," Gou yawned and stretched, "Isao said that you can make yourselves at home… er, well she _wrote_ it…" Gou shook her head and climbed the stairs, disappearing out of sight.

Haruka watched her go and then turned back to the table. Rin had sat down and everyone was grinning and chatting. He thought back to earlier. Isao had grabbed the edge of his shirt and it had looked like she wanted to say something. Haruka stared at the table in thought. Had she wanted him to stay? She'd quickly fallen asleep, unaware that she was still holding on to his shirt, but… still… _I wish I had understood what she wanted._

"Wah," Nagisa's voice broke his concentration and he looked up to see the guys laying out sleeping bags that they'd brought along. "Just like camping!"

"Only… inside," Rei delicately laid his sleeping bag out.

"So that's not really… camping," Rin grinned. Nagisa pouted and flopped onto the floor.

"Yeah, yeah!"

Haruka looked at the scene with a small smile and stood, hoping to find some water. Surely Isao wouldn't mind if he filled the bathtub just once. He padded away, checking each of the doors. He'd just closed one of the doors when he heard a step behind him. He turned, meeting Rin's interested gaze.

"What are you doing?" Rin put a hand on his hip.

"Looking for the bath," Haruka replied.

"You're interested in her, right?" Rin ignored Haruka's bathroom search and jumped right to the point.

"Interested?" Haruka looked expressionlessly at him. Rin blushed slightly and ran a hand through his hair.

"You seem really interested in her…" he trailed off and Haruka's eyes widened. _Interested? What does he mean? _

Haruka took a step forward, gazing at his friend. Could it be that Rin was upset by how close he was with Isao? Well, he wouldn't call it "close"… it had been purely coincidence that he had been near her so much. But either way, Haruka didn't like having Rin upset. He took another step and put a hand on Rin's shoulder.

Eyes burning bright blue, Haruka looked up and spoke softly. "Rin."

"Sleep with me."

* * *

><p><strong>Teehee... Oh Haru... <strong>

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! I will update as soon as possible! Please let me know what you think - I love hearing from you guys :)**


	15. Sleepless Night

**Hey there internet friends! So two things... one: the reason Isao does not speak is on it's way... in the next couple of chapters I'll address it! and two: y'all are going to want to high-five me in the face after you read what Haru really means when he says "sleep with me"... sorry ^_^ **

**anyway, I really appreciate you guys sticking with me! So please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Eh!?" Rin's eyes were wide and his tongue tripped over how to respond. Haruka stared at him intently, eyes cerulean and sapphire. "H-Haru… w-what are you saying?"<p>

"Sleep with me Rin," Haruka repeated, "If we're next to each other it'll be easier to talk." He looked at him matter-of-factly and Rin nearly collapsed. _So dense!_ Rin looked at Haruka incredulously. _Does he even know what he's saying!?_

"Haru… you idiot…" Rin put a hand on Haruka's head and pushed him back with a short laugh, "Yeah. Let's sleep next to each other." He looked up and gave Haruka a shark's grin. Haruka looked at him, puzzled by the strange response, but shrugged it off. _At least he's happy again…_

* * *

><p>1:05 AM:<p>

Rin couldn't sleep. He'd tried everything. Counting backwards, counting sheep, meditating, and even stretching. But nothing had worked. Haru's sleeping form radiated heat and he had felt like he was trapped in an oven. He'd finally gotten up to get a glass of water. Stepping lightly onto the linoleum floor of the kitchen, he gazed blearily around. It took him a second to register the short gasp that alerted him just in time to brace himself. A person came tumbling on top of him and planted him on the floor with a thud.

He winced and felt the person shift slightly. He looked at his assailant and saw a mass of pale hair. His eyes widened and he sat up abruptly. Isao tumbled fully onto the floor and her head shot up, eyes meeting his. Initial surprise was replaced by an annoyed look.

"What are you doing?" Rin hissed. Isao just looked at him with reproach. "Oh, so it's _my_ fault you fell?" He looked at her in exasperation. "What were you even doing on the counter?" Isao shook her hair from her face and reached an arm up, pointing. Rin followed her hand with his eyes and saw a partially opened cabinet near the ceiling. He stood and reached his own arm up and rummaged around the space. His hand met a cool bottle of something, and he pulled it out.

_Aloe Vera Gel._ He read the label in the faint moonlight and held it up. "Is this what you wanted?" Isao nodded. He handed it to her and she took it, exhaling in relief. "You're welcome." Rin rolled his eyes as she pointedly ignored him. "You're so weird…" he sighed. Isao gave him a look that seemed to say "so are you." Rin's eyes narrowed, "Shut up." Isao looked at him critically. Rin threw up his hands, "Yeah, yeah I know. You weren't sayin' anything! Geez!"

Isao stood, having thoroughly slathered the cooling gel onto her burning cheeks. Rin turned to go, but felt a short tug on his sleeve. Isao held up the bottle and he sighed in annoyance. He reached up and returned it to its shelf. He looked back at Isao. "Happy now?" Isao nodded, and he turned to go back to his sleeping bag. Before he could take a step, he felt another tug. He whipped around, ready to command her to leave him alone. He paused, looking at her. She stared at him and dipped her head down in a small bow. When she looked back up, Rin felt guilt over disliking her rise up in his chest. She looked at him earnestly and smiled a small, sweet smile.

Rin felt a blush rise to his cheeks and he scratched the back of his head. _Aw man. Now I feel bad for being so rude to her…_ He was just about to apologize when Isao turned to go, paused, turned back around and stuck her tongue out at him, and finally turned again and left. Rin looked after her incredulously. A small smile disobediently spread across his face. "Shut up," he whispered to the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw geez... people sure are complicated, huh? Well, in the next two-or-so chapters you'll find out Isao's complicated mess ;) <strong>

**Please let me know how I'm doing! Thank you!**


	16. Catch and Call

**Hello everyone! Sorry this is a little late! I must thank you guys from the bottom of my heart because your reviews are just the sweetest! They make me so happy and I'm so glad that this little story has continued for this long! Thanks again and please enjoy chapter 16!**

* * *

><p>5:40 AM:<p>

Rin awoke smooshed between Haru and Makoto. He blinked his eyes sleepily and looked down to see Haruka's raven hair ruffled against his shoulder. Makoto stirred in his sleep and Rin felt an elbow dig into his back. As much as he didn't want to disturb the two, he really had to go to the bathroom. Cringing, he extracted himself from the warmth of his friends, stepping lightly over Nagisa and Rei.

He padded softly to the bathroom, mind running back to how strange a night it had been. Sleeping in a stranger's house was definitely not something he was used to. But being with Haruka and the guys had felt right. Being with all of them in fact had just felt so correct. Like there was something wrong about him, and then when he finally got back together with everyone he was corrected.

He yawned and exited, intending to try to get some more sleep. He passed the white staircase and glanced up, hearing the faintest of creaks. His eyes widened. Isao stared tentatively down at him, mild surprise lighting her own face. Rin had to stifle a laugh when he noticed how red her cheeks and nose were. No doubt it was painful, but it made the normally beautiful girl look a little less so. For some reason that made him laugh.

"Morning," he whispered, "How are you peeling… err, feeling?" He asked with a shark's grin. Isao gave him a 'very funny' look and shook her head. Rin was about to head back to the main room when a frantic wave from Isao stopped him. He looked at her, eyebrows raised. "Yes?" She quickly picked up a notebook and pen that had been sitting beside her and scribbled something. She wrote swiftly, but didn't quite have a proper grip on the pen. It slipped from her hand and flew down the stairs. She leapt after it, forgetting all too late that she was still on a staircase. Rin's eyes widened and he lunged to the foot of the stairs, reaching her just in time to be knocked over.

Rin groaned quietly, still conscious of the sleeping boys in the next room. "Why do you always gotta fall on _me_?" He hissed, pushing himself up. Isao struggled into a sitting position, legs tangled with Rin's. She lifted her head, eyes apologetic, but also vaguely annoyed at the red-head who couldn't seem to catch her. Rin glared at her. "Hey it's not _my_ job to catch you y'know," he said, almost as if he'd read her thoughts. "Get Haru to do that." The tone of his voice made Isao pause her struggling. She looked at him, head tilted and saw the faintest blush tinge his cheeks.

Isao had never seen a boy blush like that. He looked almost mad about it. Not thinking, she reached up a hand and touched his cheek, feeling the warmth of his blush. It was a soft warmth, not angry or fiery like his expression. Curious.

Rin had frozen when she'd touched him, shock making any snarky complaints die on his lips. _What's with this chick?_ He looked at her, wide lavender eyes and pale hair appearing fairy-like in the early morning light, and then turned his face away, seeing her drop her hand from the corner of his eye. Isao resumed disentangling herself and stood. She bowed her head deeply, face dropping its curious expression, and headed back up the stairs, clutching whatever she'd written on the pad in her hands.

Rin stared after her, letting her go and forgetting that he was still on the ground. A movement of fabric alerted him to someone's approach. Haruka.

"Rin?" He wiped at his eyes and blinked, "What are you doing on the floor?" Rin just looked back at the now-empty stairs. He hoisted himself up and patted Haruka on the shoulder, chuckling slightly at the strange event that had just occurred.

"Nothing."

* * *

><p>10:00 AM:<p>

_*Ring* *Ring*_ The phone startled everyone into alertness. Rei and Nagisa had been mumbling about getting up and getting food, but neither had made the effort. Haruka, Rin, and Makoto had all stared up at the ceiling, listening to the two bicker over which should get up first. It was the phone that finally roused each of them. Nagisa glanced at the phone near him, wondering why no one was picking it up. He quickly got out of his sleeping bag and grabbed the phone, stepping gingerly to the foot of the stairs.

"Hey! Isa-chan! Should I pick up the phone?" There was no answer. "I'm gonna take that as a yes. Stay silent if I should answer." He grinned and heard nothing, so he clicked the call button. "Hello?"

"Good morning. Who is this?" The voice was female.

"I should ask you the same question," Nagisa gave a thumbs up to the rest of the guys, who all shook their heads in exasperation.

"Is this the Kaidou residence?" The voice seemed a little taken aback at having been questioned.

"Yes it is. Isao isn't really… talking… can I take a message?" Nagisa asked with his best secretary voice.

"Not talking, huh? Still? Well alright," the voice finally sighed, "Tell Isao that I'm in town next weekend and would like to visit with her." Nagisa raised an eyebrow, curious as to who this female voice was.

"Err… yeah… can I ask who you are though?" Nagisa scratched the side of his head.

"Sakana," the voice sighed and sounded ready to end the call, "Tell Isao that 'Sakana' is coming. She'll understand." And the connection clicked off. Nagisa stared at the phone for a few seconds before setting it down.

_Sakana?_

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh a stranger! She knows a bit about Isao and I can bet you all a thousand virtual unicorns that she'll be willing to tell the boys all about it! ;) so get your betting gloves on and keep an eye out for the next chapter!<strong>

**Thanks! :]]**


	17. A Visitor

**Hello again dear readers! I am so sorry it has been so long! I just got completely caught up in being busy with stupid stuff and never at the chance (or the energy) to write! I apologize and hope that this slightly, teeny-tiny bit longer chapter will make things better! I've missed this :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Isao had just nodded her head and left to wake Gou with a blank face when Nagisa had told her about the mysterious Sakana coming to visit her. Nagisa watched her go, scratching his curly head before sighing and going back to join the others.<p>

"Sakana?" Rei asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah…" Nagisa bit his lip, "She sounded very serious… and she only asked for Isao…"

"Hm," Makoto ran a hand through his olive-brown hair, while Rin looked off, not interested with whatever this person wanted with the silent girl.

"Well, boys!" Gou skipped down the stairs, calling out to them cheerfully. "How was your night?"

"Good," Makoto replied with a smile, "Did Isao ever mention someone named 'Sakana'?" Gou paused, thinking.

"No… she hasn't ever actually written anything about anyone…" Gou ended with a shrug.

"Strange. What do you think about it Haru?" Makoto looked over at his friend.

"It's not our business," he replied evenly.

"True…" Nagisa sighed, "But she said she's coming next week… and Isao didn't look very happy about it." The group shrugged, unsure of what to make of the unusual phone call.

"Whatever," Rin stretched, "Tell that girl 'thanks'. I'm leaving."

"Already!?" Gou jumped to hug her brother.

"Geez! I'll see you at our joint practice," Rin rolled his eyes and ruffled her hair. "Stay out of trouble." He grinned at her, but his eyes lingered on Haru, who didn't look his way. Exiting, Rin sighed deeply. Isao was weird. That was a fact. But her being close to Haru… that was even weirder. It made Rin's skin burn slightly. _Whatever…_

* * *

><p>The next week:<p>

"Go Haru! Go!" Nagisa whooped and ran alongside the racing boy. Haruka huffed as he hit the end of the pool and flung off his goggles. Rin, Gou, Makoto, Rei, and Isao watched from the sidelines.

"Not bad," Rin shrugged his shoulders. Makoto gave him a bemused look and shook his head.

"Alright Rin!" A new voice was heard approaching, "We're here on their turf now!" A laugh accompanied this and Gou's face reddened. Seijuro strode up and gave them a wide smile, followed by a huge crowd of boys. Some of Gou's friends lingered behind them, giving her winks and gaping at the many shirtless guys.

"Seijuro! Nitori!" Rin grinned, revealing his shark's teeth, "Glad Samezuka finally made it!"

"Y-yeah!" Nitori gave a weak smile, not expecting to do too well even in the smaller pool.

"Geez, Rin," Seijuro laughed, "This place looks great!"

"That's because we put a lot of hard work into it," Gou said proudly, feeling her chest fill with warmth.

"Fantastic," Seijuro grinned, putting a hand on her shoulder. Gou reddened even more.

"Welcome everyone," Makoto and Nagisa joined the group, "Shall we get to practicing? This will be more like an informal get together I guess." Seijuro nodded and smiled at Gou before turning to his teammates.

Isao had watched the entrance with wide eyes, noting the size of the Samezuka Academy swim team. It was impressive, given that Iwatobi's was considered normal size in many other schools. However, Isao shrugged to herself, Samezuka was a bigger school, so it made sense that its swimming team be massive. She was just about to gather up the discarded towels when three of the Samezuka swimmers approached her.

"Hello," one with jet-black hair greeted her sweetly, "Gou-kun tells us you've been helping her with the manager's duties!" Isao nodded, pushing a stubborn strand of pale hair out of her face.

"She doesn't talk, remember?" One of the others, a boy with green eyes and chestnut hair nudged his friend.

"Right, right," the first boy looked sheepishly at the ground, "Sorry, well, we wanted to talk to you anyway… since you're, uh…" he looked back up at Isao unable to express his thoughts. The third boy came to the rescue. "Yeah, I'm Hiro! And this is Ando and-" He was cut off before he could finish the introduction.

"Move along boys," Rin, arms crossed, looked disapprovingly at the three, "Get started on warming up or something instead of bothering her." He waited until they had trotted off toward the pool. Turning back to Isao, he shook his head.

"Sorry about that," he chuckled to himself, "Anyway, thanks for helping out… make sure to speak up if you're bothered by – oh wait," he paused and watched her give him a disdainful look. "Just messing with you blondie," he laughed, winking and jogging back toward his teammates.

Isao fumed slightly, wringing a towel tightly and pretending it was Rin's face. She glanced over at the pool. Haru and Rin were smiling and talking with Seijuro and Gou. Her annoyance dissipated. They all looked so happy. It made Isao's heart feel light, but it didn't shake the feeling that something strange hung in the air. Ever since Nagisa had told her that Sakana was on her way, Isao had been on edge. She didn't want to see her. Not at all. Not ever again. Isao blinked slowly, feeling guilty. She shouldn't push her away any longer, but it was just too painful a reminder.

Isao sighed, feeling a mix of annoyance, regret, and guilt well up within her. She shook her head, hoping to rid herself of these feelings, and went to collect the newly discarded towels on the side of the pool. She made her way slowly around the entire perimeter, and dumped the towels in the laundry cart she'd hauled over from the school's storage. Wiping her hands on her shirt, she looked up as Nagisa and Rei approached with popsicles.

"Here you go Isao! Thanks for all your hard work!" Nagisa smiled widely, opening his own strawberry treat.

"Yeah, Samezuka is actually really nice," Rei shook his head and grinned, "Everyone is having a great time!" Isao nodded, feeling a tinge of happiness replace her unease.

"Still doing the whole silent thing are we?" The voice made her freeze. Turning, she came face to face with the woman she'd been thinking about all week. With large, sharp eyes framed by dark blue glasses, luminous pale skin, and long, ebony hair, Sakana was strikingly beautiful. A navy business suit hugged her perfectly and made an even starker contrast to the rest of the mostly shirtless boys around the pool. She had a hand on her hip and looked at Isao's shocked face with an amused smile.

Nagisa and Rei were dumbfounded by her sudden appearance, but Isao quickly shook herself out of her trance. As soon as she'd turned to see Sakana, all her guilt had come rushing back in and she instantly stepped forward to pull her into a hug. Surprised, Sakana gave a short laugh and hugged her back.

"Isao?" Nagisa finally recovered his voice and stared quizzically at the two.

"Oh, sorry boys," Sakana laughed again, a feminine, but oddly powerful laugh, and looked squarely at the two, "I'm Sakana Masahashi, Isao's sister." Nagisa and Rei looked at each other in shock.

"Sister!?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! And thanks, also, for sticking with me this far! It means a lot to me :] <strong>

**Until next time!**


	18. Sakana

**Hey lovely readers! So this is where it gets complicated! With the new season of Free! coming out (fangirl squeal) it's going to be a bit trickier to write this story! So: I've decided to keep this short and will be wrapping this up within only a few more chapters! I hope you guys have enjoyed this quirky little story so far and I can't tell you guys how much I've appreciated your reading this!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Well… sister-like," Sakana laughed another of her brilliant, attention-commanding laughs. "I've known Isao for a long time." The boys gaped at her and then at Isao's blank face. Sakana looked down fondly at Isao, but Isao simply turned her face away. Sakana's smile never wavered, though her eyes reflected something different.<p>

"Ah well, I'm Gou, the manager of the Iwatobi swim team! Isao has been a big help!" Gou bowed her head politely, having noticed the little group and come over to join them.

"Nice to meet you Gou," Sakana smiled again, "I see Isao has finally opened up to some people, which is great hun." She directed the second part of her sentence toward Isao's still form.

"Oh, it looks like practice is pretty much over…" Gou tried to cut the awkward silence.

"Ah, right! I'll help you clean up!" Nagisa grinned and grabbed Rei by the arm to follow Gou. Isao and Sakana watched them go. Finally, after a few minutes of silence, Sakana looked at Isao.

"Have you told them?" She arched an eyebrow at Isao. Isao shook her head. "You seem to have gotten closer to them though, which is not like you at all…" Sakana crossed her arms and sighed. "Can I stay at your house? I'm assuming your father is away again." Isao kept her eyes averted, but gave a short nod. "Listen hun," Sakana uncrossed her arms and looked at the shining pool, "I know it's been rough, and I wish I could be here more often… but you've got people here now. I can see it plainly enough…." She sighed and looked at Isao, "You need to tell them." Isao's eyes widened and she vigorously shook her head at the taller girl. "Why not? I saw the way you looked at all of them. You need them." Isao shook her head, eyes narrowing in disagreement. Sakana sighed in exasperation, letting silence fall back into place.

Isao glared at the ground, watching the light shine off of the surface of the pool and onto the white concrete. It's true. She probably should tell them. _But…_ she gripped her hands together and sighed, reaching for a pen and her clipboard. Scribbling, she trembled at the consequences, but handed the written note to Sakana anyway. _You tell them._ Sakana raised an eyebrow again.

"Me?" Isao nodded. "I don't know if that's a good idea kid…" she bit her lip in doubt. Isao shook her head in indifference and began to walk away. Sakana let her go, watching as she helped pick up the last few towels and kickboards as the Samezuka swim team filtered out. She sighed, flipping a piece of long, black hair over her shoulder. "Oh Isao… what would _they_ say if they could see you now?"

* * *

><p>Later that evening:<p>

"Ehh!? You really work for the CEO of a record company?" Nagisa gaped at her with shining eyes.

"That's right!" Sakana laughed.

"That's so cool!" Gou added. Rei, Makoto, and Haru watched the conversation with small smiles. Isao sat alongside Sakana, face a wall of blandness.

"Yeah, I've worked with a number of well-known artists," Sakana continued, "Though only through brief conversations," she finished with a light laugh. They all sat in Isao's home, invited by Sakana of course, and had just finished a dinner of pizza and soda. Isao had barely touched hers.

"So what are you doing back in Iwatobi?" Makoto asked politely.

"Well, I like to check back in with Isao once in a while," Sakana looked fondly at the silent girl, "I'd be here all the time if my job allowed it…" she sighed, smiling wistfully.

"How do you two know each other, anyway?" Rei asked, pushing his red glasses higher up his nose. Isao's chest stung with the question, and she couldn't look at Sakana.

"Well… um…" Sakana hesitated. Swiftly, before she could hear any more, Isao jumped up and raced to the front door, not waiting for anyone to stop her, and left, closing the door with a sharp thud.

"Isao!" Gou and the rest jumped up, ready to chase after her.  
>"No, leave her be," Sakana held up a hand, eyes dark.<p>

"But it's late!" Nagisa glanced at the closed door. Haru clenched his fists, wondering what on earth could have made her run like that. For the first time in a while, he dearly wanted to run after her. To see if she was alright. It was an abnormal feeling for him.

"Sit down and I'll explain," Sakana took a shaky breath, knowing that this was the right thing to do and that Isao would surely thank her someday. "Isao has never told you about me or anything of her family, correct?" A chorus of nods met the question. "Okay…" Sakana cleared her throat, "I know Isao because I was the girlfriend of her brother, Kei." Everyone's eyes widened at that.

"Her brother?" Makoto breathed.

"She has a brother?" Gou looked surprised. Sakana nodded, eyes shining with sadness.

"Yes, but… he's dead now." Haru breathed in sharply. _Dead? _

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading guys! I don't know how much more of this there will be, but it's going to be brief hopefully! Rin is going to show up again next chapter and I think he'd be an interesting match for Isao... though that's not set in stone of course! He can't really think of anything besides Haru at the moment! ;) <strong>

**Anyway, until next time!**


	19. Breathless

**This is gonna be a short chapter! I'm sorry! *bow of apology!* I just really want to make sure you guys get all of the story before I get too busy later this summer! I'll try to update quickly and with longer chapters! *Gomen'nasai!* **

* * *

><p>"Dead?" Nagisa asked, shocked. Sakana nodded curtly, eyes shining with sadness, but her face stayed composed.<p>

"He's been dead for a very long time now…" she brought her hands together, gripping them till her knuckles were white, "As has her mother." Everyone looked at her in horrified shock. Haru kept his head down, not wanting to imagine what Isao must have gone through; losing bother her brother and mother. _Is this the reason for her silence? _

"Is this why she doesn't speak?" Makoto asked, knowing full well it was what Haru himself wanted to know. Sakana sighed.

"Yes… I'll tell you the whole story. You're her first real friends, and you deserve to know... it all started when Kei wanted to go to the beach…"

* * *

><p>Isao ran until her lungs ached. It was the first time in a long time that she wanted to scream. Just scream at the top of her aching, gasping lungs. But she couldn't. She knew she couldn't even if she tried. She'd made that vow to never utter another sound. To never scream or shout, or even cry for joy. She leaned on her knees, panting, and feeling the cool night breeze tingle her skin. She didn't know where she'd just run to, but she knew she'd had to get away. Far away before Sakana told them all the truth. Before they could all look at her with pity and understanding. <em>Yes. <em>She took another deep breath. _It was right to run. _

Slowly, her breathing slowed and her heart stopped echoing in her ears. She straightened up and glanced around. She was on the side of the road. A fence lined the side to her right, with a cliff overlooking the ocean. She looked out at the water. The moon's reflection danced on the surface and made the mellow waves shine beautifully. Carefully, she stepped up to the fence and leaned closer to the edge, feeling a rush of fear at the plunging cliff and sharp rocks below her. But then the breeze lifted her luminescent hair up and off her shoulders, swirling it into a tangled mess. Isao felt a smile creep onto her face and she closed her eyes, letting the breeze waft away all her sadness.

A crunch of gravel behind her brought her back to reality. Turning, she looked up in shock as she faced the one person she had not expected to see. Rin.

* * *

><p><strong>Eek I know it's so short! But next chapter will definitely make up for it! I promise! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I can't thank you guys enough! Until next time!<strong>


	20. To Be Free

**Hey everyone! Welcome to chapter 20! So I know I said I'd try to wrap this up quickly... but I can't! I have a bit more to say, so this story will continue for a while if that's okay with everyone! :) I am sorry that these chapters are a bit short, but it's something that I'm trying since I know that sometimes long chapters can get a little tedious... but I'll try to have a nicer balance of short and longer-ish chapters! Please enjoy this next chapter! **

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here?" He was dressed in running clothes and pulled out one earbud after the other. Isao stared back silently. Rin scowled. "Right. I guess I shouldn't expect a response from the silent girl. Whatever. I don't care what you're doing." He looked at her critically, wondering why she was so close to the edge, and wondering if he should be worried about her jumping. But he then decided not to care, turning and preparing to continue his jog. "Ah! Hey!" He felt a tiny tug and glanced behind him. Isao was looking at him with big, tearful eyes, and clutching at the back of his sweatshirt with shaking hands. "Hey…" his face softened, "What's the matter?" Isao glared angrily and sadly at the ground, wishing she was stronger and hadn't stopped him.<p>

Slowly, tears made their way down her cheeks and dripped onto the dark gravel below. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to make them go away, but they only intensified. Rin looked at her in surprise. _This girl… she's never shown anything like this before… what could be wrong?_ Isao continued to cry silently, shoulders shaking and lungs aching from forcing herself not to make a single sound. Images of waves and the cry of seabirds flashed before her, followed by a sting in her chest.

"Blondie…" Rin breathed, not knowing what to do. He tentatively reached out a hand and lifted her chin. Using the edge of his sleeve, he wiped at the tear stains on her cheeks. Isao blinked at him, and he looked down at his feet, feeling a tinge of red blossom on his cheeks. "Listen…" He narrowed his eyes, feeling awkward, "I don't know why you're upset… but," he glared at his shoes, "You… you can cry all you want, y'know. It's fine if you do. I'll… I'll be here." Isao gazed at him wide-eyed. _Rin…_ lunging, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder, feeling more tears fall. Rin felt more heat rise to his cheeks and grudgingly wrapped his own arms around the crying girl. "Just… just don't make this a habit, got that?"

* * *

><p>Back at Isao's house:<p>

Sakana had to clear her throat several times before continuing. Even after all this time she still found it hard to talk about what had happened on that fateful day. Still, she knew what she was doing was right. Isao's father was almost never home, and Sakana herself could never be there for Isao like she wanted. So to her, having a close group of friends to support Isao was the next best thing. _Still,_ she looked at her hands and realized they were trembling, _it's still so hard…_

"What was I saying? Oh, right…" she blinked and looked up at the group of curious and worried faces before her, "Kei… Kei wanted to go to the beach." She pushed her blue glasses up her nose and smiled a small, sad smile. "I'd only been dating him for a few months then, and he had just introduced me to his little sister, Isao… she was the happiest girl I'd ever met, she had just turned seven…" Sakana smiled at the memory of a cheerful and talkative child. "She would go on and on about things she did, and things she found… she was adorable. But… but then one day we went to the beach." Everyone leaned closer, feeling tense and nervous. Haru looked at the floor blandly. _Isao…_

"It started off as the most beautiful day," Sakana continued, "Isao, Kei, their father, and their mother, Mizuna, and I were there… we spent the day at the beach, eating and relaxing. Their father and mother were the happiest and most loving couple I'd ever seen… I…" she smiled again, "I used to wish Kei and I could become just like them… but then Kei and Mizuna went swimming… the ocean was clear and bright, and the water seemed calm… I had just gone to get another beach umbrella and their father had gone to the convenience store for more drinks… Isao was alone on the beach…" Sakana's voice cracked, and she clenched her jaw, willing herself to keep it together.

"Sakana-san… you don't need…" Gou began.

"No, you all need to hear this," Sakana, voice gruff, sniffed and looked up at them with determined eyes. "Isao was alone on the beach, watching her mother and brother swim in the ocean… one minute they were floating calmly, and the next they were caught up in a riptide." The group felt their heartbeats quicken, knowing just how dangerous riptides can be. "Isao didn't notice anything was wrong until her mother couldn't swim back into shore… then the waves stared to get rougher, and the wind blew harder. From what Isao told us… Kei managed to reach Mizuna. He… he tried to save her by letting her hold onto him as he pushed against the current. But it was useless…" Tears now glistened in her eyes and she fought them back, "Isao saw them struggling, and… she ran to a small outcropping of rocks… and screamed for someone to help… she screamed and screamed, watching as her mother and brother slowly lost their strength." Sakana's voice broke and she watched a tear drip onto the floor.

Haruka looked at her, wide-eyed. _The ocean… _he and Makoto knew too well the danger of the ocean, _Isao… she had to watch them disappear from her life forever… I… I _

"Isao doesn't talk," Sakana wiped aggressively at her face, "Because she doesn't see the point. She screamed and screamed, and no one heard her. There was no one there to save them." Everyone sat in stunned silence, watching as two more tears escaped from Sakana's fierce eyes. Each felt a tinge of sadness pinch at their heart, and knew began to really understand the weight of Isao's silence.

"Isa-chan…" Nagisa looked at his hands sadly, wondering how on earth she must've felt.

"All this time…" Gou had tears in her eyes, and blinked furiously to make them go away. "All this time she's had to deal with these terrible memories! Isao-chan!" Gou cried, burying her face in her hands. Nagisa sniffed back his own sadness and even Rei had to wipe at his eyes. Makoto and Haru sat silently, taking in what Sakana had said. Makoto put a hand on Haru's arm and looked at him. Haru averted his eyes, feeling a heavy weight on his chest. _Why do I feel this way? I never once thought that this was the cause for her silence…. Still_, he tried to slow the racing thoughts in his head; _that must have been hard… to have this trauma follow you through life… to be chained to your past in such a way… to not be free…_

"We understand why you told us," Makoto looked at Sakana, who'd composed herself, "And we want to make sure Isao knows she can lean on us anytime." Sakana smiled at him kindly.

"She already does. Just by being there for her, you've given her so much strength. Thank you." Sakana bowed her head. Haru, head down, felt his hand tighten into a fist. _All this time… she's never once looked sad or depressed… never once asked for help. That girl. Why didn't she say anything? _Not saying a word, Haru stood up, turned toward the door, and raced out, leaving everyone staring. Makoto sighed and smiled, _go… find her Haru! _

* * *

><p><strong>And now you know. Isao's silence is something that has haunted her since that day... and now the swim club knows as well! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know how I'm doing (especially if you want longer chapters! I need some feedback!) I love hearing from you guys and hope that this story has been enjoyable, or at least comprehendible!, so far!<strong>

**Until next time!**


	21. Words From the Heart

**Hey everyone! I know it's been such a long time since I updated this story and I am so sorry! I cannot apologize enough! I know I really hate when a story leaves me abruptly, and I'm sure you guys didn't like that I disappeared for so long! But! After a year or so of transition and lots of crazy things happening (including many issues with some people and dealing with a very sick family member) I have returned to my dear passion: writing fanfiction. So please, if you've returned to this story, check out this short continuing chapter! I've decided to continue writing this story so that it is set right after the first season :) please check it out and enjoy! **

* * *

><p>And she cried. She cried like she hadn't cried in a thousand years. It almost seemed that way too. Like she couldn't remember the last time she had cried so hard. And in front of <em>him<em> no less. She knew she would regret it the next day, but there was something so enthralling about just letting it all go and crying to him. _Maybe this is a dream_, she thought, hiccupping into his shoulder. _No… not a dream. You learned that lesson a long time ago. _She squeezed her eyes closed and gasped for air. The magenta-haired boy never loosened his grip around her and she was grateful. She felt the tremble of her body and tried to calm it, though the sadness had chilled her to the bone.

Images she did not want to see flashed before her, taunting her with their clarity. _Mother… brother…_ she remembered the day all too well, despite how she'd tried to block it out. They'd wanted her to speak at their funeral, but she hadn't. She'd barely been able to make it through the service. The truth was that she knew she wasn't normal. There was nothing normal about not speaking for over eight years, and yet, she'd managed to do it. No matter how much her father had begged, and then yelled. No matter how much trouble she would get into at school. No matter how many schools refused to let her return. She'd stayed silent.

It was her promise. Her vow to her mother and brother. And she'd fought hard to keep it. Harder than she'd ever fought before. And yet, where had that gotten her? The inkling of doubt reared its ugly head. Suffering in silence had been so painful, and seemed so right, but had actually gotten her nowhere. Now, her biggest fear, the reason she clung so hard to her silence now, was that she didn't know who she was without it. She couldn't even remember what her voice sounded like. Only her screams. A noise interrupted her racing thoughts. A crunch of gravel.

"H-Haru," Rin's voice was gruff and deep as he pulled away from Isao's trembling form. Isao looked up, eye's puffy and red. Haru was frozen before them, panting slightly and eyes wide.

"Rin," he said, voice giving away nothing.

"Your silent sheep wandered off," Rin ran a hand casually through his hair, "Better keep a closer watch on her." Haru nodded, but remained quiet. Isao looked between the two, wiping her eyes and feeling lightheaded and empty now that the tears had stopped. Finally, Haru cleared his throat.

"Everyone… is worried," he looked at the ground, "About you." Isao wiped at her eyes. "We," he continued, "Would really like for you to come back because…" he hesitated, then looked at her with his bright, sapphire eyes, "We'll take care of you." Isao's eyes widened. "We promise."

"Hold on Haru," Rin crossed his arms, realizing just how close he had been to Isao. "You're gonna leave her with those idiots?" He shook his head sighing. "No way am I letting them look after her." He took a few steps forward. "Your house is that way right?" Isao nodded, not really following the conversation.

"Wait, Rin… what… what are you doing? What exactly are you implying?" Haru asked, voice tighter than normal and looking between him and Isao. Rin looked at him, magenta eyes glinting in the moonlight.

"Well, I don't hate her."

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think? I know it was very short and my writing might be a little rusty after all this time, but I have really enjoyed picking this up again! And I like that I now can play with some fun sparks between the various characters! Rin and Isao seem to have a great affinity for each other, but she and Haru have an unspoken connection of sorts... and yet: RinxHaru will forever be amazing and so totally shipable ;)<strong>

**Anyway, thank you so much again for reading and please let me know what you think! I apologize again for how late this chapter has come out and I know that I cannot promise consistent uploading, but I will work very hard to get content out while I can! Hopefully, life will calm down a little bit and I can write more and even finish another story that I left off in the middle of my ridiculous year! Cheers to a new year and cheers to anyone going through a hard time! You have my support! **

**Until next time, **

**:)**


	22. What Are Your Intentions?

**Hello everyone! Thank you for continuing to read my story! I am so excited about writing again and I really think my creative juices are flowing! I will try my hardest to update more often like I've said, but next month and the months after that will be a little busy so I'll just do my best! For now (for we must live in the _now!_), please enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

><p>"You're back!" Gou jumped up immediately, "And… my brother is with you!?" She looked at him quizzically, but he just shrugged.<p>

"Isa-chan!" Nagisa, Rei, and Makoto leapt up and crushed her and Gou into a hug. They squeezed her tightly and Isao couldn't help but smile a small, grateful smile. When they finally agreed to release her she bowed her head as a sign of thanks.

"You've returned," Sakana stood, a look of relief showing on her face. "Oh, and you brought a friend!" She reached out a hand to Rin. "I'm Sakana, Isao's sister." Rin's face lit up in surprise, his hand freezing in their shake.

"Well, sort of sister," Nagisa corrected, Rei shot him a look.

"It's a long story," Makoto chuckled, looking at Isao's tired face.

"Good thing I've got time," Rin grinned, shooting a smirking look at Haruka.

"Well then please," Sakana gestured, "Come sit."

They all shuffled back toward the living room area and sat, though Gou decided that Isao had had too much socialization and decided to bring her upstairs and help her get ready for bed.

"Geez," Rin shook his head, "That girl tries to be everybody's mother."

"Er… for tonight that might actually be a good thing," Nagisa smiled tightly. Rin looked at him in mild surprise.

"Guess I'd better hear this story."

* * *

><p>The next day:<p>

They'd all ended up sleeping over at Isao's again. Though this time Sakana had insisted on setting up air mattresses and making them beds. It was definitely much more comfortable, though Rin wished Nagisa hadn't decided to curl up into a sharp ball of elbows and knees against his back. Rin stared up at the ceiling in the early morning light. _Tsch…_ he pulled in a deep breath, _that girl is something else. _He thought back to what Sakana had told him. Mother and brother dead, not speaking for years, and all that time… He closed his eyes. _All that time… alone… not saying one word to anyone_. He grimaced, pulling an arm across his forehead. _How depressing._

"Rin." Haru's voice broke through the silence. Rin turned his head to meet piercing blue eyes.

"Eh?" Rin morphed his expression into one of disinterest. Haru's eyes hardened.

"I know what you're going to do," Haru stated, making sure to keep his voice quiet.

"What are you talking about?" Rin's eyes flitted away.

"Don't play dumb, Rin." Haru replied with an exasperated look. "You can't force her into talking."

"I wasn't going to… to force her," he whispered disdainfully. Haru's eyes narrowed.

"She's not…" Haru struggled to find the words, wondering how he himself actually felt. He stared at the ground. "Some things you can't come back from." Rin looked at him squarely, then clicked his tongue in reproach.

"I don't believe that," he stretched both his arms above his head and settled them comfortably on his forehead, muscles pulled taut. "People were made to heal. That girl is stronger than you think."

"You barely know her," Haru scoffed.

"I could say the same thing to you," Rin shot back, voice tenser than it had been a second ago. Haru stayed silent, disliking Rin's point. _I don't really care either way… do I?_ Haru sucked in a shallow breath and turned his face away, ending the conversation.

A rustling of covers and deep yawns alerted Rin to the waking of the other boys. Nagisa's blonde locks brushed against his shoulder and he 'tch'-ed fondly. Makoto and Rei yawned simultaneously and blinked blearily at the ceiling. Haru remained facing away from him. They all lay there in quiet comfort for a few minutes before they heard footsteps coming down the stairs and then into the room.

"Ah so you boys are awake," Sakana, clad in a deep blue dress and shiny black high-heels strode into the room as commanding as ever. Makoto felt a little embarrassed to be still in his clothes from the night before. Rei wished he looked more beautiful, but refused to let a blush show on his cheeks. Sakana smiled down at all of them and placed a hand on her hip. "Breakfast?"

"Hai! Hai!" Nagisa shot up like a firework. Sakana laughed deeply.

"What would you boys like?" Her eyes scanned them all from behind her blue frames.

"I'll have…" Nagisa scratched his head. "Um…. Um… eggs! No wait. Toast. No… no… rice!..."

"Anything as long as it is presented beautifully," Rei exclaimed respectfully.

"I don't care," Rin said, rolling his neck from side to side.

"Whatever's easiest," Makoto smiled accommodatingly.

"I'll make the mackerel." Haru stood.

"Err… ah okay…" Sakana laughed, beginning to head toward the kitchen. "I'll find something to fix up."

"I'll help!" Nagisa chimed cheerfully, following her.

"Ah me too!" Makoto trotted behind them.

"W-wait for me!" Rei scrambled to catch up.

"The mackerel needs me," Haru followed.

"Idiots… all of them," Rin put a hand to his face.

* * *

><p>"Ehhhh?" They all stared in shock at the empty fridge.<p>

"N-nothing? Seriously?" Sakana exclaimed. "Geez that girl does not know how to take care of herself!"

"Now we're gonna starve…." Nagisa put a hand to his already grumbling stomach.

"Don't be dramatic," Rei shook his head, "It takes longer than ten minutes for a person to starve to death."

"Charming," Rin rolled his eyes.

"What's going on here?" Gou and Isao stepped into the kitchen, both fully dressed and ready for the day.

"Isa-chan has nothing!" Nagisa wailed. "N-o-t-h-i-n-g!"

"Nothing?" Gou peered into the white fridge with the rest of the group.

"Nothing." Rin confirmed, eyes bored.

"Well," Sakana straightened, wiping at the nonexistent dust on her dress, "Looks like we're going out to eat!"

* * *

><p>They'd walked to a small café nearby that claimed to serve the best coffee and pastries in all of Iwatobi. Nagisa had been enthralled by this and pulled them all in, and before they knew it they were scrunched in around a booth together. Haruka was between Makoto and Nagisa, across from Rin, Gou, and Isao. They all chatted and ordered breakfast from the kindly waitress that came and stopped at their table. Haru looked in dismay at the menu that had no mackerel.<p>

Sakana regaled the group with fantastic stories of her job and the things she did all over the world. Adventures and drama all had their eyes starry with amazement. Isao stayed silent, looking at her plates of food with disinterest. Haru watched her from the corner of his eye, but soon something else caught his attention. For all her smiling and interest in what everyone at the table had to say, Sakana was looking at her cell phone an awful lot. Haru kept his eyes low, but continued to notice her habit. She would pick it up, glance at the screen, and tuck it back under the table onto her lap. Suspicion pricked at his mind, but he waited.

Once they'd all finished eating, they got up and made to exit after Sakana had graciously paid for all of them. Nagisa, Rei, Makoto, and Gou thanked her profusely while Rin had uttered a small "thank you" and looked at the ground. They exited and all noted that the smallest of cold winds had started up, signaling an end to the warmer weather, though no one could see their breath yet. Sakana paused, once again pulling out her phone, while the rest of the group paced on ahead. Haru lingered. Sakana made a face at her phone and then looked up, surprised to see Haru still standing there. He looked at her with crystalline eyes.

"Haruka," Sakana chuckled lightly, masking her surprise, "Is there something wrong?"

"No," Haru said, voice devoid of emotion, "But I was wondering…" He paused, watching Sakana's eyes spark, taken aback, he continued, "What are your true intentions for coming back to Isao?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you very much for reading! How did you like it? What could Sakana be hiding?! Or is she even hiding anything at all?! Find out next chapter! :) <strong>

**Thanks again you amazing readers and reviewers! You all give me so much hope and motivation!**


	23. Foreign News

**Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter 23! I hope that you've all been enjoying this story! I have really had a lot of fun writing it and I can't wait until I get to share some more with you all! Thank you for making it this far with me! :D Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>"E-Excuse me?" Sakana stumbled across her words, "I'm not quite sure what you're asking Haruka…" she trailed off, as unsure as Haru had ever seen her.<p>

"You're not just here to visit Isao, correct?" Haru's voice was bland, but his curiosity was spiked. A look of defiance crossed her face at first, but it slowly melted into something softer.

"You are correct," she smiled a small smile that made Haru wonder if there was sadness buried somewhere deep. She cleared her throat and pocketed her cell phone. "I have been keeping a pretty big secret from you all," she cast her eyes to the sidewalk, resisting the urge to bite her fingernails like she always did when she was nervous. "I… I was waiting until Isao and I were alone, but things just got a little hectic last night, and well…" she sighed. Haru remained quiet, looking away at the distant buildings and houses lining the street.

"But… but you're right," Sakana admitted, "I need to tell her." Haru continued to look away. "I need to get everything out in the open and hope that she understands. That's the right thing to do after all. That's the mature thing to do." Sakana wrapped her arms around herself, anxiety turning her stomach. _Mature?_ Haru thought, _what does that even mean? What makes a person more mature or less mature?_ He turned, staring in the direction that he knew the ocean was in. _What does it even matter? The water doesn't care… and neither do I. _

"Okay, I'll tell her as soon as we're alone." Sakana took in a deep breath and exhaled, "Now, shall we join everyone?" Haru looked back at her and nodded, pushing his curiosity aside. She smiled and looked at him with relief, but paused. "Please don't tell Isao anything until I can speak with her, okay?" Haru contemplated her request and looked at her. Finally, he nodded his head in consent. She breathed a sigh and started walking toward everyone else.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Back at the house everyone cleaned up the bedding and prepared to return to their own homes. Rei and Nagisa began arguing about which route home would be quickest, while Makoto chuckled over their antics. Rin, arms crossed, was semi paying attention to what Gou was saying beside him. Haruka and Isao stood silently, watching the room with mild interest.<p>

"Alright everyone," Gou put both her hands on her hips, "Time to go! Isao and Sakana have probably had enough of you crazy boys!" She grinned.

"Please, we loved having you all!" Sakana put a hand on Gou's shoulder and smiled warmly. Isao gave a small nod, trying not to draw too much, or any, attention to herself. After last night the last thing she wanted was everyone to pay attention to her. Her eyes were still a little puffy.

"Thank you for having us," Makoto said, dipping his head in a polite bow.

"Yes thank you Ms. Sakana!" Rei bowed his head as well, nudging Nagisa who quickly threw his head down in a sharp bow. "Arigatōgozaimasu!"

"You're quite welcome," Sakana smiled sweetly.

"Let's go," Rin said. "Thanks lady," he dipped his head toward Sakana and then looked at Isao. "Stay out of trouble blondie," he grinned, shark-teeth flashing. Isao's eyes widened and she looked away, feeling a warmth rise to her face. _He's…_ she bunched her fists behind her back…_ I don't know. I don't understand him. _Haru shot Rin a disapproving look, but stayed silent. Isao looked at the black-haired boy, wondering what he was thinking.

"See you boys later!" Sakana waved at them and smiled widely. She continued waving, watching their backs disappear into the distance, and then slowly closed the door. A sigh escaped her lips.

Isao looked at her back, watching her shoulders sag ever so slightly. She wondered what was wrong. Sakana finally turned back around and gave Isao a small, kind smile. The kind of smile that someone gave her when they wanted her to feel okay. She knew the smile all too well. _Is there something wrong?_ Isao wanted to ask, but her lips remained sealed. Sakana sighed again.

"Why don't we sit down for a sec, is that okay hun?" Isao nodded. They moved back to the now vacated living room. _Is it about father? _Isao wondered, taking a seat. Sakana sat as well and wrung her hands together nervously. "So…" she began, biting her lip, "I have some news…" Isao kept her eyes down, bracing herself. Maybe her father had extended his business trip for even longer, or maybe Sakana was moving again, perhaps even farther away this time. _It could be anything_, she thought, chest clenching in anticipation. Sakana cleared her throat gently.

"I didn't want to tell you around everyone else, but, you see…" she tried to maintain a smile, but faltered and finally dropped her head and brought a hand to her chest. "I met someone." Isao's eyes widened, lavender shining in shock. Sakana smiled tightly, eyes hiding behind her glasses. "We… We met a year or so ago and, well… Isao we're getting married." Sakana finally looked up at Isao's face. _Married?_ Isao's vision blurred and she held only a blank expression on her face, eyes glazed over. Sakana shifted, trying to maintain her smile. "He's… he's great. Austin's such a sweetheart. Really, I think you'll like him." Isao didn't move. Every muscle in her body was tense and her brain struggled to move, to think.

"And we're thinking of moving back to Iwatobi, once my foreign assignments are completed that is…" Sakana was continuing, though Isao's sluggish mind couldn't properly hear her. _Married. Austin… a foreigner. Like mom? _Isao blinked slowly. _No. not like mom. Not like Kei_. She raised her head, looking at Sakana. The girl, no woman, who had for the longest time been her only family. _Not like Kei._

* * *

><p><strong>Well now you know what Sakana was hiding! That's a pretty big piece of information to drop on Isao! Thanks for reading I really appreciate it! Please let me know what you think! <strong>

**oh! P.S. if any of you have any recommendations for romance or comedy or rom-com animes that are cute and feel good please let me know! I'm looking for something new to watch! I also love manga recommendations, but these days its just easier for me to watch a show than follow a manga :'( **

**anyway... thanks so much! You're all the very best! ^.^**

**Until next time!**


	24. What's Wrong Isao?

**Hello everyone! And welcome to the next chapter! I hope you've been able to follow this story and have enjoyed it so far! I really have a lot of fun writing it and I wish I could write even more! Things are intensifying now and even I don't know what's going to happen with Isao and everyone! I can't make up my mind if it's IsaoxHaru or IsaoxRin! Maybe it'll be neither and we can all just fangirl together over RinxHaru! hehehehe... Either way please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>The school day began like normal at the beginning of the week. Makoto had woken up, found Haru in the tub, and practically dragged him to the school building where Rei and Nagisa awaited them. After they'd parted ways, Makoto sat down at his desk with a sigh, casting a sidelong glance at Haruka. He was curious at his friend's complex interest in the sweet Isao. Though he couldn't say he entirely understood it, but either way he was quite happy that Haru had found an interest in someone new.<p>

The teacher began speaking and Makoto tapped his pencil against his chin absentmindedly. _She's so sweet, but she's been through so much…_ he thought, thinking of his own family and the love they shared. _She does have her father…_ he bit his lip, _but if he's never around then she must be very lonely. _A frown crossed his lips and something in his chest clenched in an uncomfortable way. _Isao…_

Haruka first noticed the girls when they couldn't contain their giggling. He sat in his usual seat, trying to reach the pool with his mind. But their incessant giggles had interrupted his thoughts of the cool, perfect waters. He glanced at them. There was one next to Makoto and the other two were diagonal. They were attractive in terms of human beings, though Haru found that there was nothing very special about them. Just their annoying giggling. A flash caught his eye. One of the girls was smiling and batting her eyes and looking at… _Makoto?_

Haruka looked at her with renewed interest. She was turned almost fully toward his friend and kept looking up and down and smiling. Her white smile flashed in the sunlight streaming in through the window. She ran a hand delicately through her auburn hair and smiled again. Hoping for Makoto to notice. Haru dropped his eyes down to his desk, feeling a laugh tug at his lips. Makoto, his best friend, had always been bad at catching signals. Though Haru could say the same thing for himself, if he was to believe what others told him at least.

The clock finally ticked and lunch had arrived. Haru and Makoto stood up, stretching. They began to make their way to their usual rooftop lunch spot, knowing that Rei, Gou, and Nagisa would join them quickly, and hopefully bring Isao along. Haru slowed, his steps thoughtful. Makoto stopped, looking back at him.

"H-Haru? Is something the matter?" Haru looked up into his friend's green eyes.

"Nothing… really," he turned his head away. Makoto smiled.

"Tell me. What's on your mind?"

"There's a girl…"

"Oh?" Makoto looked at him in surprise.

"In our class that wants your attention… just thought you should know." Makoto froze, but then dissolved into a warm smile.

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

"Yeah." Haru, head still turned away, began to head for lunch, the packed mackerel now on his mind. Makoto chuckled, shaking his head, and hurried to catch up.

* * *

><p>"Ugh and we had to practically <em>drag<em> Isa-chan up here today…" Nagisa let out a puff of air before stuffing a piece of bread in his mouth.

"Nagisa-kun!" Gou swatted at his head and he ducked, yelping. Haru looked sideways at the pale-haired girl. She was sitting next to Gou, slowly picking at the bento she'd brought. Her eyes looked downcast.

"N-Nagisa…" Makoto patted his friend on the shoulder, "We all had a busy weekend." Makoto smiled as cheerfully as ever.

"I, for one, am certainly looking forward to this week! One could even say I am pumped up!" Rei put a hand to his glasses, shifting them on his nose.

"What's this week?" Haru asked, gazing at Rei with disinterest.

"A-Are you kidding?" Gou's eyes sparkled with shock.

"You'll have to forgive me, too," Makoto laughed guiltily, "I'm not quite sure what's special about this week either!"

"You guys!" Nagisa wailed, "It's the school promotion week!" Makoto and Haruka looked at him with no sign of understanding.

"Pro-mo-tion…" Makoto started.

"Week?" Haru finished, picking up his last piece of fish.

"Geez you boys are _hopeless_!" Gou stood, "This is the week, I repeat, _the_ week that we, as a school, get to show off and prove that we are a school worth attending!" She finished with a broad smile and her hands held in the air.

"So… like a…" Haruka began to say.

"A festival! Wooo!" Nagisa finished for him, leaping up beside Gou.

"Well, it's more like a beautiful presentation of the school!" Rei corrected with a grin.

"Oh! Like they always have at those big schools! I bet Samezuka is doing a huge one!" Makoto, finally catching on, joined in on the excitement.

"Exactly!" Exclaimed Rei, standing as well, "This week is the week that we get to show everyone just how _b-e-a-u-t-i-f-u-l _we are!" Stars shown in his eyes and he practically glowed with excitement. Isao kept her head down, munching on a piece of carrot. She had very little interest in the festival or whatever it was called. She supposed none of the other classes but the first year class would care very much. They were in charge of setting up and everything after all.

"By the way," Gou paused in her cheering, "Didn't your teacher mention this?" Nagisa and Rei stared quizzically at the two upperclassmen.

"Er…" Makoto scratched at the back of his head, thinking. He was slowly starting to remember how he and Haru had actually missed last year's promotion week due to Haru not wanting to attend or participate.

"I think only the clubs and sports teams need to impress people…" Nagisa said, putting a finger to his forehead.

"That's right!" Gou snapped her fingers, remembering. "We start with general tours tomorrow, a field day the next day, and finally…" she paused for effect, "A show presented by the first year class!" Nagisa and Rei cheered.

"What do the other classes do?" Makoto asked curiously.

"Nothing." Nagisa, Rei, and Gou replied blandly.

"N-Nothing!?" Makoto gasped. "T-That's a little unfair!"

"S-i-k-e!" Nagisa shot out his tongue and jumped on Makoto's shoulders. "We incorporate all of the classes Mako-chan! It's just, we're the ones in charge!" He laughed loudly and Makoto couldn't help but laugh too.

"Now, now," Gou giggled as well, "We plan it and get to use whichever strong, muscled upperclassmen that we choose!" Her eyes were practically heart-shaped.

"It will be the most beautiful thing to have graced all of Iwatobi!" Rei's eyes shone brightly.

"Food! There will be SO much yummy food!" Nagisa cheered. Haruka and Makoto looked at the three and couldn't help but feel excited too. Though something tugged at the back of Haruka's mind, diming the smile that had begun to show on his lips. What Sakana had said… had she been able to confess to Isao? He looked at the girl. She had remained practically motionless this entire time, even though she was in the first year class and should be excited. _Yes_, he thought, _she must know._

Lunch quickly came to an end and the group started bustling around, leaving for class. Isao stood up dusted off her skirt, eyes almost glued to the floor. She had been numb since Sakana had told her of her fiancé. _Austin_. She wondered what he was like. She wondered if he had a nice smile. Kei had had a nice smile. It was what Sakana used to say had made her fall in love with him. _Kei…_ her heart stung painfully, and she made to leave the rooftop swiftly. A hand shot out and grabbed her by the wrist.

She whipped around, startled. Haruka held her in place, deep blue eyes staring into hers intently. She tried to hide the gasp that had been about to escape her lips. There was no one else on the roof. A soft breeze ruffled her hair and skirt. It was colder than it had been, and she fought against a shiver. Ocean blue pierced pale lavender.

"Isao." Haruka stated. He struggled to keep his face straight. He didn't know what he wanted to say, but he didn't want to show confusion. It would be… _what would it be? _He thought. She looked at him. Her bright, lavender eyes seemed to hold an entire sky full of never-ending twilights and dusks. He sucked in a sharp breath. Before he knew it he had pulled her toward him. The only thought driving him was that sad look on her face. The look of pain that has been there too long. The look of someone who has come back from a lost war.

She was in his arms. Wrapped more securely than she'd ever been before. She breathed in his scent. Warmth and saltwater. His shoulder met her nose. She trembled. _Wh…what?_ Her mind was slow and moved as if in a pool of molasses. Something sharp pricked at her eyes and she blinked the feeling away, fighting it. _What?_ His arms were strong and his body was warm against hers. Her shock began to melt, releasing her rigid shoulders and arms, all the way down to her frozen feet. Something fluttered within her.

After a few seconds, he let go, holding her at arms distance. Something hot and untamed threatened to show on his cheeks, but he pushed it away. He looked into her eyes.

"Isao." He said again. A breeze blew strands of his hair across his face. "Tell me." He felt his hands tighten around her arms. "What's wrong?" Isao's eyes widened for a split second, the moment of an opening, the chance to open up about what haunted her, but then something inside clicked off. Haruka felt a cold, lifeless emotion sweep across her. An urgent feeling welled up in his stomach and he tightened his grip. "Isao, tell me. Sakana. What did she say? What's wrong? W-write it!" A crack in his voice gave away his anxiety and he fought hard to bury it. Resolve washed back over him, looking at the pained girl before him.

Isao began to shake. Her pale hair tangled in the wind and she looked up at him, resolve matching resolve. She slowly shook her head. Tears stung at her eyes and one managed to make its way down her cheek, glinting delicately in the sunlight, though it was as if a dark cloud had fallen over them. Haru gritted his teeth, an unknown feeling tensing all of his muscles and making something sting the back of his throat. But before he could say more, she tore herself away from his grasp and turned and ran. The door to the rooftop slammed shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Haru! He doesn't know how to feel or act when it comes to such strong emotions from Isao! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and will stick with me! Unfortunately right now I'm very stressed due to school, etc...! What do you guys do to de-stress? I have a bad habit of watching tons of TV when I get stressed! XD<strong>

**anyway, until next time! Thank you so so much for reading! :)**


End file.
